


the journey of the bride

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: I'm back with a new story, I hope you like it. I don't know if I will be able to post regularly but I promise you that I will try to do it often and that I will finish it. Usually I write at the moment without a precise idea just a feeling, an emotion that inspires me therefore the story takes shape slowly; I hope with good continuity.As always, I will also translate it into English even if it is not my language and I need a translatorYour thoughts encourage me to do better and satisfy me: do not be lazy read and comment! ; )
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 44
Kudos: 43





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story, I hope you like it. I don't know if I will be able to post regularly but I promise you that I will try to do it often and that I will finish it. Usually I write at the moment without a precise idea just a feeling, an emotion that inspires me therefore the story takes shape slowly; I hope with good continuity.  
> As always, I will also translate it into English even if it is not my language and I need a translator  
> Your thoughts encourage me to do better and satisfy me: do not be lazy read and comment! ; )

The trumpet of silence had just sounded and everyone was in their own rooms, the sky was clear and the moon shone high, full

Carol was at the window admiring the spectacle of the stars shining in the sky when the door of her room opened wide: "Madam, my lady, your father asks for you, immediately" said Abby, trying to catch her breath after the long run

"What ever happened to ask for me at this hour?" the blonde asked, alarmed

The young Abby, lady of company of her mistress, recovered the voice "There is talk of war, my Lady, I think your father wants to talk about this with you"

"With me? And what am I going to do with this deal? Men must practice war, certainly not me" she said bored

"Your education requires you to obey my Lady ... it will be good to reach your father and listen to him" Replied the wise woman

"Okay, okay, but I hope that with the history of the war I won't get bored with his future plans for me" she said picking up the shawl from the back of the bed "Let's go" and they left the room

Jonathan Ross was an honest and just man, severe but very correct; Lord of Hawk County had ruled peacefully for over 30 years and was respected and feared by the Lords of the other Counties so as to be the one to whom everyone turned to solve any problem from the simplest to the most complex

Several moons had passed since he had spoken to his daughter Carol, always in disagreement with her old father, but once again he had succumbed to silence and anger so that his daughter would have judgment and accept his decision for the good of all

Carol was a beautiful but stubborn woman, sincere but not very diplomatic and because of her strong character she was always at odds with her father for everything, except for the love they both felt for each other.

Carol entered the imposing hall full of tapestries and rugs in the center of which there was an imposing oak table. At the head of the table sat his father sipping wine

"Finally! I thought you were already asleep” John said, motioning for his daughter to sit next to him

"It is still early to sleep father and late to drink again" she said looking at her full glass

"I didn't call you to fight Carol, but to talk to you about the latest events and how to avoid a war" he said while sipping his wine

"War? It is not with me that you should talk about it, but with the commander of your army "said Carol pouring herself some wine

"Carol you are my only daughter, you are the heir of my county, you are a woman but I educated you so that you will be able to carry out your duties better than a man for whom it never bothered me not to have male descendants; but on this occasion believe me I would have preferred a male child as stubborn and capricious as you are, he would have obeyed me without hesitation, for me and for the people who believe in us and support us "

Carol began to get nervous "Father your words are always right, but nature has mocked you and you have to be content with having a daughter who is stubborn and not inclined to please you" she said drinking from the glass

"My goodness!" the man said standing up suddenly making the chair he was sitting on fall "do you still disobey me? I thought that time had given you the opportunity to think about the right thing to do, instead you continue to have this hostile and obstinate attitude that will lead us to ruin! " he said throwing the glass of wine into the huge stone fireplace that puffed smoke and flames at the entrance of the object

“Father, what you ask for is impossible! I will never marry Harge Aird of Wolf County, he is a crude, cruel and without morality man"she said in disgust

"You are stubborn as a mule: by marrying him you could change the fate of many innocent souls!" John insisted "you could change his disposition, I am sure it is so only because loneliness and life has not been generous with him"

"To make it change it would take a miracle" said the girl laughing

"Thats enough!" John shouted "your refusal is the reason for the impending war"

"Thing?" she asked in amazement

"You understood well. Harge saw you and fell in love with you and hears no reason "

"It's absurd, we only exchanged two words at the counties party, it's boring just wants to show off"

"You had a great idea!" said John

"Thing?" asked the blonde

"We will organize a new party and you can get to know him better"

"Father…."

"It is decided. I don't want to argue anymore: be nice and there won't be any war" he said, leaving the room satisfied

Carol turned to Abby "How did I get into this mess?" she said sitting down

“Being kind doesn't mean marrying him. If you talk to him with an open heart you will see that it will be reasonable: nobody wants a hostile and unhappy wife! "

"You say? I don't know but the only certainty in this situation is that I will never accept to marry him "

The next day the county was awakened by the sound of horns and men on horseback who galloped pastor the walls of the city of Hawk as if the fire was burning them  
John was awakened and a young soldier asked for an immediate hearing

"My Lord, my name is Phil Mclear in the service of Sir William of Wood, I traveled for three days and three nights to reach you, I ask for your help the County is now destroyed and at the mercy of the army of Duke Harge Aird"

"My goodness! It is already too late so the war has broken out" said John regretfully

"Yes my Lord, my country burns and death has reached my people"

“Don't worry, I will try to calm the hearts and the sacrifice of your people will not have been in vain. Call me Sir Dannie McElroy, now!" he screamed but did not have time to demand his request that he put his hand on his chest and collapsed on the ground

All the men around him surrounded him and supported him to take him to his rooms

Confusion reigned in the castle: everyone was in turmoil and everyone was alarmed by the situation; nobody knew what would happen from now on and fear reigned supreme as the news spread

Abby ran to warn her mistress

"Duchess, my Lady a terrible thing happened!"

"What happens Abby, what is this confusion?" said the blonde, getting up from the bed precipitously

"Your father, my lady is not well, she had an illness," he said helping her to cover herself with a silk dressing gown

“My father, when? Has the court doctor been called? Where are you now? " she said dressing quickly

"Yes, my Lady, she is in her rooms and the doctor is visiting him" she said to reassure her

"Well, help me hurry up" she said wearing her damask dress

Young McElroy waited with some Lords outside the Duke's rooms waiting for the doctor to come out and inform them of Sir John's condition

Carol reached the room and everyone bowed to her

"Robert, is the doctor still visiting my father?" she said turning to his father's right arm

"Yes, my Lady we are waiting for it to end"

"What caused my father's illness?" asked the young woman

"I'm afraid the news that came to him has proved it" said Robert

"What news?" Carol asked

"Let me introduce you to Sir Phil Mclear" said Robert as the boy bowed before Carol

"My Lady, I came from Wood County, my country was razed to the ground my people died by the Duke of Aird" he said summarizing the events

Carol was horrified

"Do you mean that war has broken out?" she asked without turning around

"Yes, my Lady," replied the man with regret

Silence reigned until Carol's father's room doors opened and the doctor left

"Leave me alone with the doctor" Carol asked

Everyone vanished

"So doctor, how is my father?" the girl asked apprehensively

“Your father had a bad blow, you know well that given his age it is not a good that is still burdened by the problems of the country; it is strong but another emotion so strong could be fatal. He needs to rest and avoid any problems or emotions or his heart will give way. I will prepare him a natural medicine but he must rest, I count on your help "

"Sure doctor but you know he's a stubborn man" Carol said worriedly

"You'll have to help him take care of himself" said the doctor, taking his leave

Carol put her hands on the windowsill, looked at the horizon, her gaze was lost in the sky where she often let her thoughts float, seeking comfort and an illumination and so it was

"Abby!" she shouted

Her loyal companion lady rushed to her call

"Organize a meeting immediately with the most trusted men in the kingdom, I need to speak with the Council and organize a plan to resolve this situation"

Abby hurried to organize everything while Carol entered her father's room

The room was dark, only the light from the fireplace made it possible to glimpse the contours of the room, the furniture and furnishings

She went over to his father's bedside and checked if he was sleeping

Suddenly the man's eyes opened

"Carol" she said softly "come up dear"

Carol knelt by her bed, a tear ran down her face

"Are you crying, honey? So my hour has come? " the man asked, stroking his daughter's face

"No, no father, what are you going to think! Mine are tears of joy, due to the fact that you are alive and nothing bad has happened to you. You only need rest and the medicine the doctor will give you" she said lovingly

“This is not the time to rest Carol, what I feared has happened. I have to do something or it will be the end" he said in a whisper trying to get up

"Don't get up," Carol said, tucking in the covers. "I'll take care of it! I will not let things degenerate "

"What do you want to do?" he asked worriedly

"Talk to Harge and if necessary I'll accept his offer" she said reluctantly

"Really?"asked the man looking into her eyes

Carol nodded "For your own and everyone's good. As you reminded me, I have responsibilities, I am your daughter and I will obey you, for the love I bring you and for the good of our country. I don't want innocent souls to pay for my selfishness "

Now it was the father who was moved

“Don't worry, I'll be able to fix the situation. After all, I am the daughter of John Ross Grand Duke of Hawk County" she said to make him smile

The man smiled at her then called Robert

"From today it will be my daughter to reign the County while I am sick, everyone must obey her and her decisions will be indisputable"

"Yes, my Lord," said the man reassuring him

Carol kissed her father's hand, then ordered him to rest and not be disturbed and went out.


	2. Capitolo 2

"My master, the counties are in turmoil, they are gearing up after your attack on County Wood"

"It will not help him, several Lords have submitted to my hegemony, you will see that soon I will be the Lord of all the Southern Counties" said Harge showing his successes on the map placed on the huge wooden table

"Don't you fear the anger of the Lord of Hawk?" asked one of his soldiers

"He must fear my revenge!" he shouted, punching the table. The maps rolled to the ground and the glasses spilled "That insolent daughter ignored my marriage proposal and her people will pay for this affront with blood" he said pointing the blade of his knife on the land of Wood "I will create an Empire and implore me to marry her! "

"Dear cousin, the girl is famous for her stubbornness, this whim of yours will cost us so much"

Harge glared at his nephew Sir Richard Semco

"Nobody can fool me" Harge replied

"I'm convinced you could get satisfaction in another way" said Richard

"I'm listening" said Harge curiously

"Send a messenger to Wood County, ask for a meeting with the lady and put pressure on her"

"How could he change his mind?" asked the man

"The visceral love that the woman has towards her old and sick father is known ..."

"Ill?"

"Yes, rumors have arrived that the Lord of Wood is seriously ill, every decision will be made by the young and inexperienced daughter, who for love of her father will do whatever you ask"

"You believe? What if ... "

"If he persists, you will always have the satisfaction of looking like a righteous man before the king, offended in self-love and everyone will agree that Wood's kingdom will be handed over to you by right after the death of his sick Lord. As for her, however, you will satisfy your desires in any way, you are an excellent hunter and it will not be a wild weasel to put you in difficulty" he said pouring wine, offering him the glass to toast the new plot

"And so be it. I will send a peace treaty under a few reasonable conditions and we will see how that rebel animal will respond" he said laughing

Carol walked calmly through the corridor with a thousand thoughts: how could she have stopped the war and at the same time avoided marrying such a horrible man? What if his father wouldn't be able to recover?

Her thoughts were abandoned by the noise of arms she heard outside the building. She went over to the window and looked out to understand the reason for the noise

In the courtyard of the palace there were some soldiers praising two men in the fight: one was tall, corpulent, somewhat rough while the other slender but agile and very young compared to the first

"You will learn who the guard soldiers are at your own expense!" the man shouted, throwing himself on the boy

The young man dodged his fist and the boy seeing the unbalanced soldier hit his legs with a stick with a sharp blow that made the big man face down

"More than a soldier, you look like a sack of potatoes the way you fall" said the boy, mocking him

The man got up on his hands, spat on the ground and turned abruptly towards the boy

"Damn it, I'll crush you like a gnat!" scream

Another soldier threw him a spiked mace that the man grabbed

"Now you will see, I will break your beautiful conceited face" he said laughing

The young man looked around for something to defend himself with and caught a glimpse of Carol who was watching them and being enchanted by her beauty

Their eyes mirrored each other as if in a trance, a smile adorned the young man's mouth, while a slight blush invaded Carol's white cheeks

The big soldier threw himself at him taking advantage of his distraction and the young man recovered only when Carol shouted: "Be careful!"

The spiked whip hissed on the boy's head who promptly backed away to avoid the violent blow, taking a spring, placing his arms behind the torso, hands on the ground and joining his legs set a double kick that hit the man's shoulder. The weapon fell from his hand and the angry soldier launched himself with his bare hands to strangle him  
He grabbed the young man by the neck and tightened his grip. The boy was not intimidated and with a well-set knee under his belt the big man released his aching grip.

Carol was speechless until she saw Sir Dannie McElroy arrive and waved him to look at what was happening

"Attention Sir McElroy" shouted a soldier looking at the approaching man

"What's going on here! If you want to fight, I will satisfy you immediately: there is a war waiting for you!" he shouted advancing among the soldiers who lined up as he passed

"Who are responsible for this confusion?" churches

The young boy came forward "I, Sir" said out loud

“Soldier, you will have to explain many things to me. Who were you fighting with? "

“I was just making this soldier understand that I was big and big is not a good point in combat and I was teaching him to fall elegantly" he said laughing

The big soldier struggled to his feet, growling in anger

"Thats enough! If you feel like fighting, you will be the first to go to war" he said to punish him

"Always under Sir's orders" said the young man seriously

“Now follow me. As for you others, go to the guard posts and if you get bored I will be happy to send you to the fields " he said leaving the courtyard

The young boy brushed his soiled trousers with his hands and followed Sir Dannie, certain that Carol was still looking at him.

Carol calmed down, exhaled deeply placing her hand on her chest

“What happens to you, my Lady? What troubles you? " Abby asked as she arrived

"Nothing my dear" she said, smiling at her, looking at the boy now safe and sound

"Your father is resting and the Council is waiting for you"

"Well. Let's go then, I don't want them to wait any longer" said the blonde crossing the long corridor

"Does it seem appropriate to participate in a fight?" Daniel asked the young boy

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stop it, they provoked me" replied the young man

"You must not attract attention and more than ever provoke fights and riots. Lady Carol has noticed you and we must not create other problems for her but help her in this difficult moment ”

"Yes you are right. I'm sorry. It is really beautiful "

Dannie looked at him smiling "Let's not go back to the topic anymore, the Council is waiting for us. I will introduce you as my attendant; talk little and don't get in trouble, "he said, patting him on the shoulder

The young man smiled at him and followed him

Carol entered the Council room where her advisers and the knights of her army were already sitting waiting for her talking among themselves

As she passed, they stood up and waved to her bowing

Carol stepped across the long table and sat down at her father's place at the head of the table

"You all know why my father is absent from this meeting, I trust in his willpower and in the precious help of the doctor so that I have to replace him for a short time. I gathered you quickly because the situation is difficult. The war has broken out and we must ensure that it ends as soon as possible with less harm to the people "

"My Lady we all know why Sir Harge Aird proclaimed war on this Shire" said Sir Frank Ballard

"War broke out over Sir Harge's thirst for domination" Dannie replied, standing up so that the man would not continue to provoke her.

“Calm down Sir Dannie, we are not here to discuss but to find solutions. What do you think of the situation and what can we do to avoid ruin "Carol said, looking one by one at the men sitting around the table

Phil Mclear took the floor: the county of Wood has been razed and the troops of Sir Aird are moving south so soon they will arrive in the County of Wool, we must prepare and organize the army, if it is everyone's will " he added

"No," Carol replied

Everyone turned to her

“I am not going to send men to die for the whims of man and for my selfishness. I want a messenger to go to Sir Aird with my letter: I will seek peace "

"I think it will be useless," said Sir McElroy

"I have a duty to try" she replied firmly

"Who can we send for this delicate mission?" asked Sir Phil

"I'll go," said Sir Dannie's attendant looking Carol in the eye

The woman still felt that sensation before and did not answer immediately

"Who are you boy?" asked Sir Phil

"He is my orderly," said Sir Dannie "his name is Therenzio Belivet"

"Are you the son of Sir William Belivet?"

"Yes," replied the boy proudly

"I understand," replied the man

Everyone looked at each other without saying a word waiting for Carol's decision

Carol was surprised by that silence, she did not know Sir William Belivet and the reasons why the boy wanted to be sent to the wolf's mouth but he thought he was too young and did not want him to take risks

"No" she said without hesitation. "I want Sir Robert to deliver my letter" she said, looking at the young man

"My Lady let it be me ..." insisted the young man

"I said no" Carol replied

Dannie put his hand on the boy's arm to make him understand not to insist and the young man remained silent clenching his fists in anger

"If I don't get peace, we'll deploy the army, even if I hope it's not necessary" she said, taking leave followed by Abby

Thers followed her into the corridor

"My Lady, please listen to me" he said, asking for an audience

"I don't have time to listen to you now" she said, avoiding her green eyes that troubled her

"I just want to talk to you about the assignment" insisted the young man

Carol stopped with Abby by her side “I have already decided on this and I will not change my mind. You will be able to show your worth, you are still young "

Abby was surprised at his words and I know he especially felt his mistress's embarrassment in talking to this boy wondering who she was and why Carol was so upset about talking to him

"Thers don't disturb Lady Carol!" Dannie said arriving

"That's why I hate talking to women, they are capricious and inconclusive" he said turning to Dannie

"How dare you, little insolent!" said Carol

"Milady you don't know me and based only on my young age, you decided without knowing who I am: I am the best soldier you have, whose loyalty you can be sure of" he said getting a little too close

Carol was surprised by the audacity and Thers softened her expression by savoring the sweet scent of the lady's skin

“Thers is enough, don't be impudent; apologize to our Lady"said Dannie

"I have no intention," replied the young man recovering himself

"Well, I see that you are very presumptuous! I will give you a lesson in humility: for a week you will be assigned to take care of my horse and every animal that belongs to me personally and my gardens. Then we'll see if you're still so insolent" said the woman, looking him in the eye

"As my Lady wishes," replied the boy with a bow

Dannie shook her head in disapproval, while Abby laughed at the somewhat odd scene

“My lady, wasn't it too hard on that boy? He just wanted to serve her, ”Abby asked

"He is insolent and too ambitious, it will do him good to be in contact with nature and animals a little" she said, going to her father

"What did you think of?" Dannie asked Thers "Nobody talks to Lady Carol like this!"

"She is as capricious as she is beautiful," said Thers

"You don't want to talk like that, she is a stubborn but just woman and you owe her obedience and respect" he said seriously

"You know I'm loyal, but he treated me like a dog!" he said angry

"You deserved it! Try to stay calm. Lady Carol is right, your young age makes you too impulsive "

"The thought that Harge can get away with it again makes my blood boil" said the young man

"I understand you but you will have to be patient and apologize to Lady Carol"

Thers snorted and got on his horse "I will ride for a while"

"Well so you can reflect on the latest events" said the friend


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you are all well and that you like my new story  
> I would be happy to know your thoughts if you like  
> a virtual hug; )

Carol knocked softly on her father's bedroom door, waiting before opening it

She heard a slight voice inviting her to come in, so she opened the door and saw her father sitting in bed who smiled at her

"I see you are feeling better" said the young woman, returning the smile, sitting next to him

"I feel better, but tiredness still pervades my old body" replied the man looking out the window

"You will see that in a few days you can leave the bed"

"We'll see ... but tell me how things are going, did you talk to the Council?" he asked worriedly

"What do they say? Is the situation serious? "

"It is not the case that you worry, there has been a first attack but I will send a messenger to seek peace" she said without adding much to keep her from shaking

“You have made the right decision. I know it is not easy for you, but I am sure that you will be a better leader than me "

"I will be just your substitute, I don't want to have all these troubles!" she said, rolling up the covers and smiling

"Who will you send?" he asked curiously

"Sir Robert" she said shaking

"Why did your choice fall on him and not on one of Sir Dannie's men?"

Carol became restless. First she sat down, then stood up, adjusting the shawl she carried on her white shoulders

"What is it, nobody seemed up to the task?" he asked curiously

"What did they tell you?" Carol asked

The father laughed

“Carol, you are my only daughter and I know your character. You are a fair but instinctive woman and the task I gave you was serious and sudden. I imagined you were apprehensive "

“And that's true. Yours is a very difficult task: leading a people and making such important decisions for all of us is not easy "

“You will understand why I have already asked; I worry about you and the enormous responsibility that you are forced to bear but this must not make you doubt the trust I have in you "said the man

"I know father" said the woman approaching her bedside, picking up the man's hand in hers

"So young Belivet doesn't have your favors?" he said looking closely at his daughter

"Father, you said it too, he's young" she said, getting up nervously walking back and forth in front of the bed

"He is young, impertinent and all too ambitious" she said without looking her father in the face

John laughed heartily

“I see that he has not yet moderated his character; but you also have a nice temper my dear! " he replied

Carol stopped abruptly and looked at her curiously

"Do you already know that boy?" she asked curiously

"Yes. The young Belivet is stubborn and cheeky but he is the best soldier I have ever met for both cunning and agility. He is only too impatient, but this is due to his young age. Why did it bother you? " 

"He had to complain about my choice and I had to punish him"

"Already?" the man asked laughing "And what punishment had you thought of?"

"He will take care of my vegetable garden and my animals for a week"

"I don't think it's a punishment for him, but it will make him think" he said, nodding. "You have sensed Carol, it would be a good thing that young Belivet does not meet Harge yet"

"For what reason?" asked the woman

At that moment the doctor entered to check the health of his illustrious patient

"I apologize for the intrusion, but it's time for medicine and I would like to visit my patient" said Dr. Stuard bowing

"Feel like a doctor. And if there is any news, do not hesitate to call me" Carol said greeting the father and leaving the room

Abby was waiting for Carol outside Sir John's rooms

"Good news my lady?" 

"I think my father is better, the doctor is visiting him" she said happily

"Well. Have you already decided when the messenger will leave? "

"As soon as possible. I'm going to write the letter for Harge in my room. Make sure nobody disturbs me unless it's important "

"Yes, my lady"

Carol's room was naturally the most beautiful in the palace: it faced the huge garden that was placed around the palace, so she looked out and had a complete view of the whole courtyard and the natural expanse

It was furnished with precious fabrics and tapestries and imposing oak furniture as well as a majestic canopy bed that dominated the center of the huge room

She sat down at the desk and got a pen and paper to start writing that important letter, but the task proved to be anything but simple. Finding the right words that could lead to a peaceful solution was a difficult task

As soon as she had finished she stretched on the chair to relax, rubbed her neck and with her two hands she lifted her hair, finding a little fresh on the white skin; she got up and decided to open the window to get some air

Her attention was captured by Thers returning to the palace galloping on a purebred horse

His bearing was not that of a rider on a horse but his gait was unusual, the atypical position: he was not sitting on the saddle, but was standing, leaning forward, leaning only on the stirrups, he looked like an arrow, one with the animal, very fast

Suddenly the animal found himself in front of a rabbit and the boy promptly stretched the reins straightening his torso and the animal glided without any hesitation or fear, overcoming the obstacle and falling safely again without slowing down his run, arriving in front of the palace without problems

Carol was surprised by the skill with which the young man mastered his animal, wondering who in reality it was that young man so capable, of which he knew nothing

Thers stopped, stroked the head of his steed and dismounted with agility, placing the reins on the groom, took the bottle of water and then put his hand in his hair, raising the rebellious locks and his gaze met that of Carol: The green was mirrored in the blue sky and failing to look away they got lost in one another

The sunset turned their silhouettes red and Thers' sweat shone in its rays. The young man opened his bottle and collected the juice licking his lips and Carol instinctively squeezed her as if to taste the flavor

The smile of the young man at that gesture brought back to himself the blonde who backed away from the window and with her back touched her lips

What was happening to her? Why was she so taken by that young man? She had never seen him, never met him, and yet her father knew him well. Her presence made her restless and she hated this feeling that she couldn't control. She wanted to go all the way, she wanted to know his past, his origins and the reason why he had the unconditional trust of her father and Sir Daniel

The bell rang on the desk and Abby appeared

"Have you called me, my Lady?" she asked closing the door behind him

"Yes. I need you to help me" she said softly

"Sure. What can I do for you? " she asked curiously about the woman's tone

"I want information on Sir Dannie's protégé " she asked, looking away

"Who? That young man you punished? " she said to be sure who it was

"Yes. Thers Belivet "

"It is not easy my Lady"

"Because?" asked the blonde

"He is a very reserved young man"

"How do you know?"

"The whole palace asks for him" she said with a chuckle

"What do you mean?"

"The ladies want to know him enchanted by his beauty, the Lords would like to send him away for all this excitement, even the servants compete to serve him or make himself useful, only to see him up close or have his attention"

"Who is serving him?" 

"He does not have a servant, but a woman who helps him in everyday life, a certain Genevieve"

Carol's curiosity grew at this news. "Strange, men usually accompany male servants" Carol thought aloud. "Good. It will be easier for you to hear from her "

"I will try my Lady, but it is not simple, she is also of few words"

“I await detailed news. Now get me a bath, I need to relax" she said taken from her thoughts

"Genevieve. Genevieve where are you? " Thers asked as he entered his room

"Thers, are you already back?" she said waiting for the young man to take off his clothes

"I took a long ride to calm myself" said the young man, handing her the coat

"I made you a bath" said Genevieve, picking up his jacket in his hands

"You can predict what I need, but how do you do it?" he asked smiling at the woman

"We practically grew up together, I know what goes on in that little head" said the redhead helping him to take off his muddy boots

"Yes it's true, in fact I trust only you, you know it" said Thers

"I am pleased to. What makes you in a bad mood? " asked the woman "You have no pastime here?"

Thers laughed heartily

"Yet they compete to meet you" added the woman

"Do not joke. My bad mood is due to a woman" he said in reply

"Poor thing doesn't know what awaits her!" said the woman checking the water temperature

“No, she is kind. She is far from easy and very stubborn "

"A good challenge for you!" Genevieve said smiling

"Unfortunately no. This time I'll have to be good "

"Really? Who is she? " she asked curiously

“It would be good if you don't know. Close the shutters and the door so that it can enter the water" he said, getting rid of his last clothes

Genevieve closed everything and went away to get more water for the rinse

Without knowing it both, Carol and Thers, were absorbed in the same thoughts: they asked each other abandoning themselves to the warmth of the water, illuminated by the light of the moon that peeped from a cloud


	4. Capitolo 4

Carol's eyes widened again, turning heavily on the big bed. She got up on her torso picking up the pillow with her hands, rubbing it nervously and then falling on it, looking for a good position

She got rid of the sheets kicking them away and, now impatient, got up

The heat of the night annoyed her and sipped the water that was resting on the table next to the bed

By now it was dawn and the sun's rays peeked through the window

She abandoned the idea of going back to bed and decided to get ready and go for a walk

She entered the room adjacent to the bedroom to choose a suitable dress and found Abby there, already busy with her chores

"Good morning my Lady, already awake?"

"Yes, I can no longer sleep" she just replied

"Strange, you are such a sleepyhead!" she said to urge her to say more "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm just a little nervous about the latest events" she said looking away

"For your father or for someone in particular?" Abby teased

“Don't be impudent. I'm just taken by my duties " she sentenced " Prepare my clothes for riding "

"Yes, Madam" said Abby with a smile

Thers had just finished chopping wood, got his bow and asked for his horse

"Sir, you don't want to rest, you've been at work for two hours already" asked the groom

"No, going hunting will relax me, don't worry I'm used to work" he said riding on horseback and then galloping

Carol only glimpsed a man on horseback and curious asked the groom: "Who was the man on horseback?"

“Good morning Lady Carol. Sir Belivet "

"Already around early," said the woman

"In fact he has already split wood for a week and looked after your horse as per your orders"

"Did Cloud get close to that boy?" 

"Docile as a lamb, my Lady"

“Strange, it gets nervous with strangers. Where was Sir Belivet headed? " she asked riding on a horse that had brought her

“Hunting my Lady, in the oak forest. If you want I can call someone to accompany you "

"It is not necessary, I will go alone"

"It is not prudent and then your father does not want ..."

He could not finish the sentence that Carol had already galloped away

"Stubborn woman, worse than a man" said the man, shaking his head

Thers had already hunted several hares and was dismounted from the horse to let her animal drink in the stream, taking advantage to lie on the lawn and rest

Her hands crossed behind her head, her legs spread as if on a bed of grass, she dozed off, dozed off by the still weak rays of the sun

Carol came to the stream, saw the young man's horse but not the rider, dismounted from his steed, and after approaching it to the other animal he noticed the young man lying among nature

She approached the boy in silence, certain that he had not yet heard her arrive and bent to observe him closely: the clear face, the gentle features and the cherry red lips attracted his attention: he was too handsome and delicate to be a man

Thers heard noises but did not immediately open his eyes, waited for the guest to come a little closer

He didn't know who he was, but he remained motionless

Carol came up to the boy and lowered herself to wake him up but Thers with a click, grabbed her with his arm and pushed her to the ground immobilizing her

Carol could only utter a cry of surprise that frightened the birds that left the branches fleeing in bulk

Thers now lay on the woman's body, feeling her tremble with fright: one leg between her, the bust on her chest, one hand blocking her thin wrist and one arm her neck

Their eyes were still immersed in each other. A heat radiated their skin and while Thers adapted his body to a more comfortable position that was not too oppressive but that did not abandon physical contact, Carol, recovered from the fright, tried to wriggle in vain

"You smell good" said Thers, inhaling the smell of the blonde's skin, brushing her face with the tip of her nose

Carol's cheeks turned red and annoyed by the situation for which she had no control she blurted out:

“Would you please let me go? This position is not convenient for me. "

Thers rolled to the woman's side. "Too bad I was comfortable" he said, holding up his hand to help her

Carol looked at her expectant hand and noticed that it was small, delicate, with long, tidy fingers; a bit strange for a man

Thers waved her to accept by moving her wrist and she leaned on the hand which promptly lifted her firmly

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear her coming and when I felt something approaching I thought it was a danger" she said never abandoning her eyes, bringing her hand to her face

That sudden move pushed Carol back. The woman believed that the young man wanted to take advantage of the situation and she was not ready to indulge him

Thers smiled sensing the blonde's thoughts and without waiting for a word he stretched out his arm quickly catching a flower that had trapped in the blonde's hair when she was lying on the lawn

"You had a flower in your hair" he said

"Oh!" Carol exclaimed trying to hide her embarrassment, looking away and adjusting her wrinkled clothes to then reach her horse

Thers brought the flower to his nose and then kept it in the pocket of his jacket and reached for it

He wanted to help her ride a horse: he crossed his fingers to pick her up, but Carol declined that gentle gesture by mounting immediately; placing his foot in the stirrup and rising with agility, leaving without waiting for the boy

Theres smiled at that escape and mounted with a quick jump on his steed chasing her

They came to the building where Abby was waiting for Carol

"Lady Carol Sir Robert is ready to leave but a messenger from Sir Harge has come to the palace and wants to speak with you"

“This is a surprise! Feed him and let him rest I'll meet him in an hour, in the meantime call me Sir Dannie "

"Wouldn't it be better to listen immediately to what he has to say to you?" Thers asked as he dismounted alongside the woman

“These are not things that I should discuss with you, wasn't the punishment I inflicted on you enough? Think of taking care of my horse instead of telling me what to do! " she said irritably

"Milady I just wanted to help and ......." Thers continued stroking the head of his horse

Carol turned away with her back to him, while everyone looked at each other in surprise with the irritation of the lady

"Abby!" Carol thundered for her to follow

"Yes, my Lady," he hastily greeted Thers with a bow

Thers watched Carol walk away, proud and regal, admiring her; then he stroked his white horse "Don't worry" he said "he was mad at me. But I will know how to forgive myself

Come on, I'll settle you, you'll be well cleaned and fit for when your mistress wants to go for a walk in the woods "and entered the stables with the animal


	5. Capitolo 5

"He has the ability to make me lose patience!" Carol said aloud as she entered her room to change clothes

"It was boring to have to request early morning board intervention, my lady!" Abby said knowing that Carol wasn't referring to political commitments

"I wasn't talking about ..." Carol replied by stopping and looking at the woman winked "Stop Abby, I will not indulge your game!"

"What, my Lady? I'm just worried about you: this new situation, your father's illness, the crush on that young man, the messenger from Harge who wants to be received ... .. "

"Wait a minute," Carol said. "What makes you believe that I ... that young man, I mean, no" she said mumbling

"Oh, I'm sorry. I misunderstood. They looked like love skirmishes" she said with a mischievous look

"You are impudent" she said, picking up the dress from the woman's hands "I will dress myself!"

"As you wish" Abby said smiling, leaving the room

“I have a crush on that young man? How did it come to your mind? He is cheeky, rebellious, an impudent"he said, looking in the mirror. Then suddenly her green eyes, her fleshy lips, cherry red and that angelic face resting on the lawn and how her body trembled in contact with her came to mind.

She touched her lips with her fingers and the cheek that the young man had touched with the tip of her nose and blushed at the bold thought

“Enough Carol! It's just a bizarre idea of Abby” she thought, shaking her head and dressed quickly

"Sir Dannie you have been summoned" said Thers as he entered his room

"Yes, they called me, but where were you? They told me that you went out at dawn" asked the man

“Don't you remember my punishment? I was in charge of the horses" he said smiling

"Is it a job that cheers you up?" he asked

"Let's say it has become pleasant"

“Remember: you don't know what you don't do! You don't have to joke with her. "

"What you mean? I am serious"

"Don't act with me, I've known you for a long time and I know you wouldn't waste a lot of time here if there wasn't a valid reason"

"Don't worry, I just try to make myself useful, then you know what I think of Harge"

"It's not your Thers battle"

"I have an outstanding account with him, but if I am not provoked, I will just watch and promise you"

"I want to believe you. Now let's go" he said, fastening the belt on which his sword was attached

Dannie, Thers and Abby were already in the hearing room when Carol entered

"Good morning, Lady Carol," greeted Sir Dannie

"Good morning," Carol replied with a smile, ignoring the green eyes that stared at her

"Lady Carol, if you will allow me, I wanted to advise you to listen to the proposal and ... .." but Dannie was unable to finish, the arrival of the messenger was announced

"Sir Richard Semco" announced the servant

"What is he doing here?" Thers said putting his hand on the sword

Sir Dannie supported his to prevent things from escalating

"You are not in your land, do not do nonsense and stay calm"

Carol felt Thers' nervousness. She witnessed his strange reaction but said nothing

"What will Thers have to do with this man to make him so nervous?" she wondered frowning

Sir Richard entered proudly and stopped a few meters away from Carol, bowed in greeting and glanced up at Dannie and Thers. He was surprised by their presence but greeted them with a mocking smile to which neither of them replied

"I hope your journey hasn't been tiring" Carol said. "But what brings you here early in the morning?

“The trip was uneventful Lady Carol, thank you for your kindness. I'm here on behalf of my cousin Harge Aird "began" Righteous and tolerant man "

"If it were right, you wouldn't be here" Carol said firmly

"I am sure you know the reasons that led him to act as he did"

"My father informed me of the reasons, but this does not justify the death of innocent souls"

"My Lady, war is a practice for which it is impossible for there to be no losses"

"You shouldn't get to war" replied the woman

"And this is the reason for my long journey" said the man to convince her of his good intentions

"I'm sure you have a letter for me" Carol said to shorten that unpleasant encounter

"Yes, say well" said the man, picking up a letter from inside the jacket and holding it out to the woman

Abby approached the man and took it by handing it into Carol's hands

"Well, I will read the letter and give you an answer as soon as possible. In the meantime, you are my guest. Rest and tonight you will have dinner at my table "

Thers stirred at those words and Carol was more and more curious about the reason

"It will be an honor for me, my Lady" replied the messenger with a bow and then left the room

"You were rash Lady Carol," Thers began

Carol frowned "Again do you think you tell me what Sir Belivet should do?" she said calmly this time

“This is not it. You don't know that man and you don't what he is capable of, "he said, looking into her eyes

Carol felt his anger and understood that Thers was trying to hide it in every way

"I have you and an entire army to defend me and then I'm in my house nothing can happen to me"

"You can be sure of this," replied the young man

"Why do you distrust that man?" she asked curiously

"He is a despicable and cowardly man ..."

Dannie understood that it was time to intervene "My Lady precisely because it is Sir Harge's cousin who is well to be wary of his polite ways" he said holding Thers' arm "Isn't Thers like that?" he said, looking at the boy steadily to force him to keep quiet

"Yes" the young man surrendered looking away "I ask permission to withdraw" asked the young man with a submissive tone

“If you want, you can do it but I would prefer to talk about the matter with you later. From what I understand, you know these gentlemen with whom I have to deal "

"As you order my Lady" Thers bowed and left the room

“Sir Dannie, come with me. I want to be sure of my father's condition, I will tell him about our meeting with Sir Richard and I want you to be present, he trusts your judgment a lot "

"I am honored to have your trust and to be able to see Sir John again," the man replied, following her

"As for you, Abby I gave you a task to do yesterday, I want a report for tonight" she said dismissing her

"Yes, my Lady as you wish," said the woman walking away

"Do you think he will accept our terms?" Tommy the valet of Sir Richard asked while the latter was writing a letter to his cousin, telling him that he would stay a few days at the invitation of Carol

"She will be forced to accept or it will be war and, in addition to losing her freedom, she will also lose her kingdom and that insignificant father she loves so much"

"Are you sure that Sir Dannie and his followers won't intervene?" he asked

"Go ahead, I'll be happy to crush them like ants!" he said laughing out loud "Our army is famous for its strength"

"And for his cruelty" Tommy said

"A strong army must have no hesitation on the field, with no one" he said, handing him the letter to send to Wolf County "Now let me rest, later a rather boring evening awaits me"

Meanwhile Abby went to the kitchen looking for Genevieve but the woman was not at home. She knew she was at the river to take care of the young Lord's laundry, so she hurried to reach her

It was easy to find it, the woman had not moved far from the property and had preferred to stop on the nearest bank of the river, where the waters were calm and you could do your laundry easily

"Good morning Genevieve," she said aloud as she stood beside the woman

"Good morning," Genevieve replied politely

"Is it laundry day for you too?" she said to make conversation

"Yes, better to take advantage of the good weather" replied the woman rubbing energetically a jacket on a wooden palette

"Sure. Then my lady is so demanding "

Genevieve smiled at her “my Lord is young; it is normal that we change often. He loves to be always in order and clean "

"Have you been at his service for a long time?"

"Yes," she replied without adding anything else

“I have served Lady Carol since she was a child. We can say that we grew up together "

"I too am growing up with Thers. I meant Sir Thers” she corrected himself by looking away

Abby knew she had a task to perform but it seemed unfair to take advantage of this sweet woman; they didn't know each other but it seemed to her that she had always known her  
Her calm, measured attitude was not exactly of a servant; and she was a reserved woman: she answered her questions evasively, almost in monosyllables, so she was a woman who could be trusted and then she was so beautiful!

But he wasn't there to flirt, she had to know more about his young master, so she continued:

"Are you a very coveted young man, Sir Belivet? Here he massacred hearts. Everyone asks about him "

Genevieve at those words stopped "Who asks about him and why?" she was alarmed

“You will admit that he is a handsome boy, a foreigner, a young and rich knight; everyone is in love with him! " Abby replied surprised by the alarmed attitude of the girl

"Ahhh. Yes sure. Even in our country it is very disputed ”Genevieve changed tone, softening

"Have you already promised anyone?" Abby asked

"Not that I know of" the young woman said laughing

"What's so funny?" Abby asked

“Everyone wants it but he is not dissatisfied and does not satisfy anyone. After all he is young "

"Yeah, he's a man at the bottom," Abby said as she observed from the basket a series of long cotton gauze that the woman had already washed

Genevieve noticed that Abby's gaze was on the basket and immediately covered the contents by placing another shirt on top of the pile

"I see you've almost finished your laundry"

"Yes, I started early" she said, getting up to leave. A gust of wind rose and the band that tied the young woman's hair melted, revealing a red hair her face

Abby was spellbound and when Genieveve picked up the basket she stood before her

"If you wait a moment, let's get back together" she said, recovering her belt

"I'd be in a hurry" said Genevieve, not wanting to answer her questions anymore

"Come on, I'll show you where to pick the best flowers" Abby said taking her hand

Genevieve blushed at that delicate touch and was unable to decline the offer

Abby did not want to admit it but she liked it: her privacy, her fair skin and those red curls had bewitched her; he offered to help her carry the basket and there was a heated initial squabble but they decided to divide the weight keeping each one side

Meanwhile Carol and Sir Dannie arrived in Sir John's room. The man waited outside waiting for a first meeting between father and daughter

"Good morning father!" Carol greeted her father approaching her bedside "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning dear, well I suppose, I'm still alive!" he said smiling at her

"Don't talk like that, the doctor said you just need a rest" she said, taking his hand

"Yes, yes, dear" replied the man so as not to alarm her

"Sir Dannie came to see you, can I let him in?"

"Yes sure. Help me get up on my pillows" said the man wanting to be seen in a better state

Carol called Dannie waiting outside the room and the man promptly entered, bowing his head in respect, and began: "Sir John is a pleasure to see you. I have known that you improve day by day "

"So say my friend, it seems my time has not yet come. What brings you here early in the morning for a welcome greeting? "

"Father I came to inform you of the latest events" said Carol softly "but I don't want you to get excited"

"No, don't worry, just tell me" replied the man seriously

"Sir Richard Semco arrived in our county this morning carrying a letter from Sir Harge"

"And what do you ask in this letter?"

Carol read the letter to herself to check its contents and summarize the conditions

“He says it is not his intention to continue a war and he only wants our counties to be at peace. His actions were dictated by his impulsiveness and he would never want to cause me sorrows. His proposal is always valid but he realizes that in my eyes it may seem like an imposition; but his intentions are dictated by the heart so he asks for a direct meeting with me "

"Thing?" the two men said almost in unison

“He says that if after our meeting and a period of two weeks of mutual knowledge I do not have the same feelings, he will not insist and the matter will be peacefully resolved; but even if these conditions are not accepted, given the man he is, he will not be able to continue the battle for his pride so clearly injured in the eyes of the whole Kingdom "

"His is an absurd request, Lady Carol" said Dannie without thinking

"You have to think carefully about what to do" said John. "What do you think, my daughter?"

“I want to think about it father. Give me a few days "

"My Lady, don't you want to become a tyrant's bride?" Dannie said to make her give up

"I just want the good of my people, my beloved father and avoid a stupid war" she said firmly

"Let me think"

"Yes, my Lady" he said, taking his leave"I'll leave you alone"

John greeted him with a nod and then took his daughter's hand between his

“You are a young but wise woman, I am sure you will find the right solution. I only ask you one thing not to make any hasty decisions and not let yourself be conditioned by my health. I am a tired and old man and soon you will have to be the Lady of our County, it is a privilege that the king has granted me for having saved his life in his time and of which I have always been happy. Carol you don't need a man if you don't really want him" said the man caressing her hand

"Father I ..."

“Carol you can choose who you want, if you want. Now let me rest” he said, settling under the covers

"Thanks father" the woman whispered, leaving with tears in her eyes

She crossed the corridor and caught sight of Abby with Genevieve returning; her young friend smiled and chatted lovingly with the young red-haired woman and Carol was amazed

Abby was a faithful woman but with a difficult character, stubborn and at times quarrelsome but she had a good soul although wary of others; they always supported and endured, since they were children

That strange behavior intrigued her but also cheered her up

Now, however, she had other things to think about and he had to decide quickly

She would speak to Abby and then to Thers hoping to have clearer ideas about everything

Thers waited for Dannie to return to his room, but he could not stand still: while sitting, he got up, walked back and forth across the room, writhed his hands nervously and could not help but think about the latest events and how he managed not to kick Richard as soon as he saw him

Suddenly the door opened

"I knew I'd find you here waiting for me" Dannie said as he walked over to the drinks table and started pouring himself a drink

"I couldn't stay any further" said Thers as he sat down

"I'm proud of you! You have been able to keep your nerves firm" said the man offering the boy a drink

"But I don't know how long I can resist not breaking his face" he said taking a long sip of whiskey that warmed his throat

“You have to be calm and patient. We have to be clear, it is serious and if we don't help Sir John and Lady Carol the consequences will be disastrous "

"What's up? Are you aware of the conditions imposed by Harge?" Thers asked without words

"Yes" said Dannie"and you won't like them"

"Speak then, what you expect" he insisted

"He wants Lady Carol to join him to get to know him better and if he decides that he does not want to marry him, he will have nothing to say, but if he refuses to go, the war will end only after the fall of this County"

"She wants to" Thers whispered, squeezing the glass between his fingers

He jumped up, ignoring the wound he had sustained in his hand, angrily leaving the room

Dannie ran after him screaming to calm down but that didn't stop his intent

Abby and Genevieve met him and Genevieve, seeing the blood dripping, tried to stop his run

"Thers what happens?" she asked grabbing him by the other arm

"Leave me Genevieve!" he shouted "I must finally do justice and I will start with that dog who showed up here today to get it!" he said, ignoring that all the servants, the knights, the court people had witnessed this scene

“Don't be stupid! It is not the right way to act! "

Carol was also warned by Abby of what was going on and rushed into the room

Upon his arrival Dannie tried to obstruct Thers' journey by keeping him, Genevieve asked him to wait and heal the wound on his hand

Carol's eyes moved to the injured hand: blood fell on the floor while Thers still fought to continue on his way

"What's going on here!" scream

Everyone stopped for a moment, shifting their attention to Carol

"There was a misunderstanding, Thers misunderstood and was also injured ..." Dannie said to justify the hustle and bustle

"Thats enough. Thers come with me" she said to the boy" And you Abby brings gauze and good wine to my room "

"In your room my Lady?" he asked

"It will be appropriate for Milady to accompany you. It is not appropriate for a young man to come ... Dannie said

"It is not the case that everyone disputes my decisions Sir Dannie, do not worry, nobody will lack respect if he cares about his manhood" he said looking at Thers

Genevieve laughed at those words, which Abby found strange

Carol and Thers left the room and came to her room without saying a word

"Sit down" Carol said, pointing to the armchair next to her bed

Thers obeyed without saying a word, still looking around in anger

Her gaze settled on the four-poster bed and her mood changed

Only now did Carol realize that she had brought a man to her room and began to get nervous

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked to start the conversation

"You do not understand! That man is making fun of you. You don't know what they are capable of doing. ”So saying he clenched his fists and only now felt the pain of the splinters that he had confiscated in his skin. He grimaced with his face and Carol's attention shifted to his hand

She knelt before Thers and took his hand in her

"Open your hand slowly" she ordered gently

The skin was all streaked with a bright red and the palm dotted with shimmering shimmers but what worried the woman was a cut at the base of the thumb that did not stop bleeding

"It's uglier than it seems" said Thers

"Let me judge" Carol said, retrieving a pitcher of water on the table

She spilled the water on his hand and the skin cleared instantly but the hand continued to bleed

The woman took her handkerchief and wrapped it around the wrist at the base of her hand in an attempt to stop the blood

They knocked on the door and Abby came in with everything her mistress had ordered

"Well, you've come" said Carol. "Give me the scissors and the wine and put the basin on the table"

"Yes, Lady Carol" Abby hurried

"I will disinfect the hand with the wine and try to remove the splinters with the tip of the scissors that I will sterilize, then I will sew the cut" he said to inform the young man of how he would cure him

"Disinfecting will be enough, I don't want you to bother" said Thers, watching Carol at work

The blonde picked up the bottle of wine and placing the basin under her hand poured a good part of the liquid and Thers jumped for a moment for the burning but then gritting her teeth she immediately recovered

"I can proceed?" asked the woman grabbing the scissors

Thers nodded his consent

She easily got rid of the splinters and then turned to Abby: "Go get something to drink hard, and call the doctor"

"It is not necessary" said the young man, stopping the woman's run

"Go Abby and be quick" Carol said, ignoring the boy's will as he sewed the wound

"What led you to be so reckless and reckless?"

"That man's visit" Thers replied dryly

"You seem to know him" said the blonde

"Yes, unfortunately and I know what he is capable of"

"Don't you want to tell me about it?" he asked looking him in the eye

"He is a treacherous, unscrupulous man who would kill for his own fun; he and his cousin are two monsters

They ruined my family and are now targeting you and your county. But I will not allow it "

Carol was speechless, that young man she knew for so little was able to confuse her, did not understand the reasons for her interest and without words she decided to be direct:

"It is revenge that you seek then"

"Not only that" he said and with his hand he picked up the lady's and kissed her

Carol's cheeks ignited with fire and the two did not notice that Abby and The Doctor entering had witnessed the scene

The doctor coughed to attract their attention and Carol got up from the chair away from the young man who observed his reaction without adding anything else

"Welcome doctor, Sir Thers was injured and I did my best to cure him, check and heal him" she said placing her hand on the kissed one nervously and trying to mask her embarrassment

"I will do what you ask me Lady Carol" said the doctor sitting down and looking at the hand of the young man who did not take his eyes off the lady

Carol felt the young man's gaze on her and her skin warm

"Abby offer the gentlemen a drink" she said walking away to the window to avoid any further embarrassment

“She did a great job! He said loosening Carol's handkerchief from Thers' wrist."I just have to bandage it. He will just have to wait for it to close completely, the bandage will have to be changed every day and the wound disinfected "he said turning to Thers

"Well" replied the boy, picking up the handkerchief with which Carol had washed his wound and putting it in his pocket.

"Doctor, thank you for coming so quickly, I hope you also go to my father" said Carol

"Of course, it will be my concern to warn you if there is news" he said taking his leave

"Abby accompanies the doctor" she said to the woman who had been observing her for a while; then he turned to Thers: "Be more cautious and don't worry, I will make the best decision for everyone"

"You must not indulge Harge's lust for power, I will be at your side and help you" he said approaching the woman

"Promise me that you will be calm and that you will not come to dinner" pleaded the woman forgetting her role

"Do you want them to believe he's a coward?" he said

"No, I don't know what they did to you but I don't want you to have other problems with those people because of me" she said looking away

Abby returned and Carol distanced herself from Thers

“Do you need me, my Lady? You should prepare yourself "

"Yes Abby, take a bath" she said hastily

“I allow myself my Lady. I'll do what you want” Thers said with a bow and left the room


	6. Capitolo 6

Abby was filling the wooden bath tub while Carol was absorbed in her thoughts ...

"Lady Carol the water is ready" she said helping her to unfasten her dress "It was a day full of events. What do you worry about, my Lady? " she asked, uncovering the white skin of the woman

"Yes Abby. It was a stressful day and there are many thoughts, but tell me do you have any news about Sir Belivet? " she asked entering the tub.

The steaming water reddened her skin but she liked it so hot, it relaxed her. She sighed while enjoying the pleasant temperature and waited with closed eyes for Abby to answer her  
"Yes Lady Carol," he said adding lavender flowers to the water

Carol opened her eyes "So speak, what did you find out?"

"He is one of the best knights, he has participated in several wars despite being very young. He loves cleaning and is very demanding in terms of clothes that he leaves to wash only to Genevieve, his maid with whom he grew up "

"Strange that he has a maid and not a servant" Carol said aloud. "Apart from the love of cleanliness and order, haven't you found out more?"

"Genevieve in addition to her clothes was washing several strips of gauze"

"Gauze strips?"

"Yes, those that are usually used to swaddle children"

Carol was thoughtful "What can they do for him?"

"It is also very popular in his county and is disputed by several ladies" said Abby looking at Carol to understand her reaction

Carol slipped down the tub. "So it's promised already?" she said softly getting up on her torso

"No" said Abby. "Despite having the attentions of several women, it is not promised to any of them for your luck"

"Fortunately for me? What do I center with the love life of Sir Thers? It is not my business to accompany you. My father wanted the help of Sir Dannie with whom he arrived; until a few weeks ago I didn't even know of its existence! " Carol said annoyed that Abby could read her thoughts

"It seemed to me that she was interested, after all she too should now find a good party"

"Abby I'm not that old!"

"Of course not; but if she were married Sir Harge could not have done anything to have her and the problem would not have been "

“I should get you on the Council! You would have found me a husband already in swaddling clothes "

"Milady we both know that nobody would be able to convince you to marry a man!" she said with a wink

"Abby I don't ... I mean ... I'm confused. I had never heard of something for anyone. I was convinced that men were selfish and tyrants, apart from my father of course, but now ... "

"But now is the time to follow the heart" said the woman, taking the towels

"I can't even if I wanted to" he said sadly "I have to think about my people and my father's good"

"But Milady you must also think about your happiness" she said, covering her white body with a towel. "Her flesh is young, doesn't she want to have a family and be happy? Sir Thers could dispel your doubts and solve any problems "

"Enough" she said firmly "I can't be selfish and then Sir Thers is younger, impudent and ambitious"

"Young men are more manly, my Lady!" Abby said making the lady blush

"And what do you know? I saw how you looked at Genevieve" she said looking at her

"Forget I am a woman and before I understood myself I had many doubts that I had to solve" she said shamelessly "and then I love the redheads, they are so hot!"

"Abby!" Carol began laughing

"If I embarrass you I ask you for forgiveness"

"No, my friend. You know well that even if you are of a different lineage as a sister to me, I blindly trust you, we can talk about everything" said Carol embracing her

"Thank you. Accept advice therefore, follow your heart, always "

Thers went back to his room, took off his jacket and lay on the bed with his boots still on his feet, looked at the bandaged hand and put his other arm on his eyes letting the latest events cross his thoughts. It was the first time he hadn't he was able to get a woman out of his mind, Dannie was right: on another occasion he would have already gone away, but he couldn't: his interest in Lady Carol grew more and more every day even though he was aware that he could not help but admire her. were the impediments: the social class, his young age, the question of his condition as a man

How would she view her love, a lady with traditional teachings, God-fearing? He would have considered his feelings a heresy and would have endangered his life and also that of Dannie whom he considered a brother and who had exposed himself several times to him. No, he had to suppress those feelings, he had to help Carol, and then disappear into thin air as he had arrived

Absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice Genevieve's presence. The woman entered slowly, believing that Thers was resting, went to the bed and tried to take off the boy's boots without disturbing him.

Thers raised his arm I from the eyes and began: "No need to take off my boots, I wasn't sleeping"

"You should, after what happened" she said, lowering her eyes worried

"It was just a Genevieve accident" he replied softly

"You are so taken by her that you don't notice how you've changed"

"Whose? You are telling you fairy tales" said the boy, getting up on his torso

"I know you well, I know what's happening to you: you're falling in love with her" she said without words

"Thing? Whose? Yours are just guesses and they are wrong "

"Really? So tell me who is this handkerchief that you kept jealously in your blouse and that I will have to wash you" said Genevieve showing the silk rectangle with the letters C R embroidered with blood

Thers jumped to his feet and retrieved the precious handkerchief from the woman's hands “I keep this; don't worry I'll clean it. As for the rest, they're just fantasies" he said evasively.

Genevieve did not believe his words, took the dirty jacket and left to leave the room but suddenly stopped

"What do you want to wear for dinner?"

"I will not attend dinner, I will stay here, but I would like you to attend the banquet and bring back everything that happens, especially how Richard's treacherous behaves" he said with anger

"As you wish" said Abby as she exited

Thers looked at the handkerchief soiled with his blood, brought it to his nose and sniffed it: he still had Carol's sweet lavender scent, looked at his initials and caressed them with his fingers and whispered to himself: "It can never be"

Carol and her guests were at the table having dinner and everything seemed somewhat peaceful. Dannie sat to Carol's right, while Richard to his left, jugglers and musicians cheered the evening

Abby watched the conversations waiting for orders placed behind Carol's shoulders, along with Genevieve who occasionally helped pour wine to watch the conversation

"Your hospitality is recognized throughout the county, you are an excellent hostess, a gift that Harge will appreciate very much," said Richard to flatter the woman.

"It is not my work, it is the skill of the jugglers and the musicians that makes the evening pleasant" said the woman without getting upset

"Your beauty makes the difference" he said, taking her hand

Carol released her hand from the young man's grasp by grabbing the glass and sipping the wine, ignoring the compliment

Dannie smiled at the woman's smart move

"Our counties are the most prosperous in the kingdom, it is good that there is this rapprochement" said Richard to continue his work of persuasion

"Friendship is friendship Sir, even if it can be demonstrated in different ways" replied the woman, not picking up her suggestion

"I am sure that Lady Carol is considering your cousin's proposal in all its aspects, now it will be good to enjoy the evening, don't you think?" said Dannie

"You are right," said the man. "It therefore seems only right to amuse our lady by asking her to dance" he said, holding up his hand to the woman.

Dannie looked at Carol and although she didn't want to, she was forced to accept

The music changed and the two, who reached the center of the room, began the dance. Richard did not miss the opportunity to touch the skin of his lady, to smell her breath, to get closer than necessary, while Carol tried to avoid any contact hoping that the music ended soon

"Sorry I need some air" said the blonde leaving the room

Richard did not give up, turned to Genevieve and ordered her: "Hey you! Bring two glasses of wine on the terrace "and followed Carol, Dannie did not intervene but asked Abby to reach her mistress so as not to leave her alone with that man. Genevieve took the glasses as ordered and went to the other

"Who knows what he wants from her?" Genevieve said to her friend

"What every man wants" Abby said hurriedly

"You look fine?" Richard asked as he approached Carol

Carol was on the terrace, her hands resting on the balustrade, taking air. She was nauseated by man's insistence on entering his graces

"Yes, the air had become stale" he said without paying much attention

"I too wanted to be alone with you" said the man boldly

"You are wrong Sir" Carol said backing away

“Just let me admire you. Your beauty is famous throughout the kingdom" he said, taking her hand back

"I think it's best to come back" Carol said diplomatically

The man kissed the back of her hand and put his arm around the woman's waist to bring her closer, Carol put her other hand on the man's chest to push him away

"Feel how my heart beats now?" Richard said pressing his grip

"Why are you alive, Sir" Carol mocked him and just then the two waitresses came in and watched the scene

Genevieve was very surprised, while Abby did not lose heart, grabbed the tray from Genevieve's hands and dropped it. The thud of the glasses and the tray blew up everyone and Carol was able to get away from Richard and return to the room. She passed the girls and gave them a wink of thanks, instead Richard was very upset; approached Abby and Genevieve and sentenced: "You are two incapable, you don't even know how to bring wine"

Abby apologized and then made a grimace of disappointment behind her shoulders, while Genevieve, who was collecting the pieces, laughed at the scene

Thers was fed up with being confined to the room, had not eaten anything and could not rest, so he decided to go out and take a walk in the garden.

Along the corridor he caught a glimpse of Abby and Genevieve on the terrace and decided to come closer to find out what they were doing, as the dinner was not over

"Genevieve?" he said seeing the woman bent over to pick up the pieces together with Abby “What happened? Why are you here and not in the room? "

"Sir Richard wanted us to bring him wine on the terrace" Genevieve said without looking him in the eye

"Why here?" he pressed on curiously

"He was with Lady Carol ... .." the woman whispered because she didn't want to displease her young lord

"Thing? I haven't heard from you ” Thers asked

Abby understood the embarrassment of the woman and intervened "Sir Richard wanted to spend a moment alone with Lady Carol; we arrived with wine, he kissed her hand and Genevieve dropped the tray and Lady Carol went away "

"Oh, I understand" he said, looking down in surrender

The two women looked at each other in surprise at the young man's calm reaction; both understood that both Thers and Carol were taken from each other

The young man thought that Carol was different, that she was not one of those ladies who threw themselves into the arms of a knight at the first compliment but was also aware that she had known her recently; instead he knew Richard well and his ways of doing things, so he was at a crossroads about what to do, and he remained silent for a few minutes thinking

The two women hurried to tidy up waiting for his nod. The young man raised his head returning to the reality of things: he could do nothing, only warn the lady; so he drew the attention of the two women:

"Genevieve I hope it didn't hurt you" he said

"No sir" she replied promptly. "Do you want me to make you a herbal tea for hand pain?"

"No, this is bearable" he said, looking at the hand that a few hours earlier had been treated by Carol. "I just want to take a walk to clear my mind. Do you have more to tell me about the evening? "

Genevieve knew what he was referring to, left the tray with Abby and approached the young man: Richard tried several times to seduce Lady Carol with compliments, dancing with her and being alone but milady always answered him in tone and rejected " he said to cheer him up morale

The young man didn't get upset "Have you made a decision about Harge?"

"No, not yet" replied the girl

"Okay, you can go, I don't need you anymore tonight" he said dismissing her

"If you need, don't hesitate ..." Genevieve said as Thers moved away towards the garden

"Leave him alone, don't you see, he's absorbed in his thoughts" said Abby

"Yeah" said the woman, following her

Carol had entered the room, approached the dressing table, took the jug of water which she poured into a basin and washed her hands, wanted to eliminate all contact with Richard, her insistence on seducing her had irritated her: what she thought she was doing ? And what woman did she think she was? Looking at the palm of her hands, the kiss that Thers had given her came to mind: sweet, delicate. Had it been a kiss of thanks for the care received? Did not know.

She stood for a moment contemplating her hand and thinking about that young boy who had upset her thoughts, looked at his watch, it was 11 pm Thers was now sleeping and she too should have prepared for the night

She got up and as she approached her huge bed she noticed the full moon illuminating the room and her gaze went to the window she looked at the starry sky and then towards the garden and he noticed a slender figure walking towards the river and recognized the young Thers

"Is it late for a walk? Where are you going? " she wondered "Should he rest as the doctor ordered him?" she didn't think twice, took a coat and went out to join the boy

Richard was bored, he had not succeeded in his intent, he wanted to spend the evening in a more pleasant way but he had to admit that Carol was a nice tidbit and his rebellious character tickled him a lot. He called Tommy who promptly showed up in front of him

"How can I help you?"

"What does our rebel lady love?"

"My Lord I knew that he loves purebred horses, she has beautiful ones"

"Well, I want you to go to the Brintown market and buy the best wild horse they have, a rebellious and thoroughbred animal"

"Yes my lord" he said, leaving the room

"Tommy, don't worry about spending and be quick" he yelled at him and then threw himself on the bed without undressing "I will be able to tame this filly too, I will give her a thoroughbred horse and we will see if she will resist me ” he mumbled before falling asleep

Thers had come to the river, sat down on a rock and contemplated the moonlit landscape. He no longer wanted to think about the problems that plagued him so, he decided to bathe in the moonlight. He looked around and saw that there was no one there and began to undress

Carol had reached the river and still hidden by the trees she saw Thers on the bank that was undressing, at first with surprise she turned her back not to look at him but then, curiosity took over: she crouched behind a bush and looked at the boy

Thers took off his jacket and boots, then his brown trousers, discovering thin but well-turned legs, then he took off his shirt and Carol managed to see his chest completely bandaged and the short breeches that hid his graces illuminated by the full moon: His body was harmonious, atypical for a man

The woman tried to get closer to get a better view but slipped forward, falling among the branches that she crushed, the sound of the shrubs alerted Thers who immediately put on his shirt and approached the bush

Fortunately for Carol, a rabbit came out of his lair and Thers stopped thinking that the noise was caused by the animal, the boy returned to the shore and after having disposed of his clothing again, he dived into the river swimming nimbly

Carol was speechless, she didn't know what to think: could Thers be a woman? And why hide it and live like a man? But above all had she become infatuated with a woman? As if in a trance, she left his hiding place and returned to the palace

Returning to the shore, Thers saw a figure move away in a hurry, saw it was a woman and tried to distinguish who he was but, he did not succeed, since a passing cloud obscured the moonlight; he therefore decided to go back. He came out of the water and covered himself, the fabric was impregnated with water but Thers loved that feeling on the skin, it made her feel fresh

He returned to the palace and his attention was turned to Carol's window, first in the dark but then suddenly lit by the light of the candles. Strange to be awake at this hour? she thought Can't she sleep too? Or was it in the woods ... ... no, impossible. What am I going to think! He abandoned that idea and went to his room

The two women spent the night sleepless, taken by their respective thoughts regarding the other, without any peace

The crowing of the rooster awakened Carol and immediately after getting ready she reached her father's room

"What brings you here so early, dear?" John asked

"I needed a friendly face" the woman replied sincerely

"My dear, you will learn at your expense that in the long journey of life you will meet many masks and few faces" said the man wisely

"Yes" the woman sat by the window looking into the distance. He saw Thers already standing tinkering in the garden with Dannie

"Father, you have known Sir Dannie for some time" she asked

"Yes, a loyal and honest man" said John

“What about Sir Thers Belivet? Do you know him too? "

"Enough, why do you ask me did something to you?"

"I just wanted to know what he is like" she said without turning to his father so as not to show her reaction

"He's a great person, he suffered a lot but he didn't give up"

"What happened to him?" asked the woman curiously

"He is the last of four children, including three women. You know very well that if you don't have male children your title and your wealth go to the king or to the one who marries the eldest while the others end up in the convent. Fortunately for Tomas, this is the name of Thers' father had a son "

"But isn't he in charge of a county?" Carol asked

"No. With the birth of Thers, the mother died after childbirth and the man found himself alone with four children. He was unable to react to the pain and Harge took the opportunity to take possession of his county, personally asking the king to be able to absorb it without having a valid guide and since Thers was still a child, the king consented. When the time came to leave the legitimate heir the command of the County Harge refused declaring illegitimate that the English soil was owned by a Czech and strangely even Thers consented and for more than a year nothing was known of him, until Sir Dannie did not take him under his wing and since then they are like brothers "

“What about his sisters? His father?"

"They died in a fire at the castle from which only Thers was saved"

"And when did it happen?" asked the blonde

“When Harge was in charge and Thers still a kid. He was saved out of pure luck "

"And that Richard?"

"He is Harge's cousin, they are inseparable but he is a man who would sell his cousin to the market if he could have his own County"

"Why does Thers hate him so much?"

"I don't know" said the father

"I don't know" said the father. "Why all this interest in that young man?" John asked

"Pure curiosity"

Carol replied

"Really? Are you telling me the truth, or are you interested? "

"How could I be interested in such a smokey and stubborn man"

"You have horns! The ox said to the donkey" said the man laughing

"Don't be kidding, I'm not like that" Carol said, approaching her father and arranging the blanket for him

"You would be an explosive couple" urged the father

“Just make fun of me; it's time for medicine" he said serving him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know your thoughts ; )
> 
> "you will learn at your expense that in the long journey of life you will meet many masks and few faces" 
> 
> This is a phrase said by Luigi Pirandello, Italian playwright, writer and poet, awarded the Nobel Prize for literature in 1934


	7. Capitolo 7

When he woke up Thers was more tired than before. He'd spent the night tossing and turning in bed, squabbling over the sheets and pillow until he fell into a deep sleep.

He had slept a scant four hours and the sunlight seemed unbearable.

She got up and went into the bathroom and began to undress, she also got rid of the bandages, uncovering her breasts: small with smooth skin like a peach. She stroked the curves and the rosebud and looked in the mirror thinking “will I spend my whole life hiding? Will I have to give up all feelings and live without love? "

He gave up all other thoughts and washed quickly, then got dressed.

Genevieve went into the room and was surprised that Thers was already up, after all the punishment was over and he could have stayed to sleep late.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you here, Thers?" she said calmly

"Now I'm going out" 

The woman tidied up the room and everything was perfect when the young man appeared.

"Good morning" the woman said smiling at him

"Good morning" replied the boy

"Would you like me to bring you breakfast?" she asked

"No. I'm not hungry. I want you to pack my bags” he said without looking at the woman

"Thing? Why?" she asked

"There is no reason to stay, we are not helpful here"

“Oh,” Genevieve said

Thers felt a hint of sadness in that exclamation

"If you want, you can stay, I understand that there is someone you are very attached to here" he said looking at her

Genevieve didn't answer but blushed

"I'm going to talk to Dannie" he said as he left

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who woke up early; Tommy had awakened his master since he was returning from Brintown and was impatient to let him know the outcome of his journey

"Back already?" Richard said as he dressed

"Yes, sir. I found an excellent specimen and paid for it well "

"Good boy!" the man exclaimed "I want to show it immediately, warn Lady Carol, I'll go down and go to the stables, I'll wait for you there" he said satisfied

Tommy ran into the corridor, passing Thers who stopped his run by taking him by the arm

“Where are you running like this? Did something happen? " he said in an authoritative tone

"Nothing bad Sir, I was running in a hurry to deliver a message from my master to Lady Carol" he said in one breath so as not to waste time

"And what does your master want from her?" he asked without letting go

“Just give her a gift. Please let me go, Sir Richard doesn't like to wait, he'll have me whipped! "

Thers let go of that plea and decided to postpone his chat with Dannie to understand Richard's intentions, so Tommy followed.

Tommy knocked on Lady Carol's room and waited for them to open it.

Thers waited a few meters away, leaning against the ledge of a corridor window, saying nothing.

Abby opened the door and finding Tommy in front of him asked him: "What do you want at this time? Why do you disturb my mistress? "

"Not me, but my master" replied the man while Abby leaning out saw Thers watching them

"And what does he want?" she said observing Thers who waited with his arms crossed without saying anything

"May Lady Carol reach him immediately, she has a message that is important to her and must show her something unique"

"Where is it?" the woman asked

"Who is Abby?" Carol asked as she approached the door

"A knight of Sir Richard who begs you to join him, must show you something unique and extremely important" said the woman, nodding to her mistress to look out.

Carol approached curious about the woman's gesture and leaning out she saw Thers watching the conversation

The young man straightened up greeting her with a nod of the head, their eyes met and Carol remained a few seconds lost in his eyes without saying a word

Tommy looked first at Thers and Abby and then turned to Lady Carol

"My Lady my master has to show you something spectacular, he begs you to join him in the stables alone"

"Alone?" Thers interjected

"Yes" Tommy said turning to the young man

"I don't think that's the case" Thers said to Carol

"Thers I don't think it should interest you" then turning to Tommy "I'll come to the stables, tell your master that he is waiting for me there I must first dress properly" she said

Tommy waved and ran off like an arrow to keep Richard waiting no longer

Carol entered the room as Abby was about to close the door but, Thers prevented her from entering without asking permission

"She can't go to him" she told Abby "She can't go along with him as if she were his."

"It is not the case that it intrudes, it will annoy her" she said, advising him to leave

"No, you have to listen to me" he said as he entered arrogantly

"Wait" she said, placing himself in front of him "I'll ask you to receive it" she said inviting him to sit down and then enter Carol's room

Carol was choosing the clothes to ride, having to go to the stables she would have taken the opportunity to ride her beloved Cloud, when Abby entered without knocking

"My lady, he's jealous, jealous to the point of madness! " she said laughing

"Who are you talking about? What do you say?" she said pretending not to understand

"Sir Thers is in the living room waiting to talk to you, he doesn't want you to go to Sir Richard"

"Naughty. Do you think you can rule my life? Or decide for me? Send him away and if he wants to talk to me he has to ask for an audience ”she said irritated by the boy's behavior

"Do you really want me to send him away?" the woman said

"Yes" Carol said already regretting her stubbornness

Abby went out to send the boy away

Thers stood up and approached the woman "So?"

"She can't receive it now, come in the afternoon ... .."

Thers did not wait for the woman to finish speaking and advanced to enter Carol's room not hearing Abby in her haste saying: "Wait, she's getting dressed!"

Thers opened the bedroom door without announcing his arrival and saw Carol naked getting dressed

He remained as if petrified: Carol had her bust uncovered, her white breasts were perfect, her flat stomach and blonde hair on her shoulders covered her neck, her milky skin: she looked like a Venus!

The woman heard the door snap open and turned and seeing Thers was amazed for a moment, the boy was examining her from head to toe, mouth open without saying a word.

She grabbed something to cover herself and grabbed her brush throwing it at the young man shouting: "Fuoriiii!"

Thers mumbled an apology, dodging all the things the woman threw at him

"I don't want to see you anymore, go away!" she kept yelling at him

Thers said nothing more and didn't say a word to Abby either, went out and closed the door

Abby joined Carol

"I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to me" she said looking at Carol who was trying in vain to dress openly in embarrassment

"Let me help you" Abby said as she approached

“What did he think he was doing? Why did he come? What did he want?" she said all in one breath

"What did you see?" Abby continued smiling as she covered the woman's graces

"Oh Abby, you are a scoundrel!" she said laughing too

Thers walked down the corridor still embarrassed by what had happened but determined to understand Richard's intentions so he headed for the stables.

Richard saw Thers arrive and greeted him with a wry smile

"What brings you here at this time my young friend" he said welcoming him

"We are not friends as you well know"

"After all that has been going on between us, I thought we were more than friends" he said, approaching the young man

“You have nothing to do with me and I don't want you to talk about the past anymore; remember the oath "

"Sure, I'll take our secret to my grave, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun again" he said, lifting his chin with his hand, approaching the young man's face

Thers did not take a step back, took a dagger out of the sheath and placed it under the man's belly saying:

"If you dare to touch me, I will know what to cut"

The man widened his eyes surprised by the boy's silent ability to draw his sword: "I just wanted to be kind. You haven't changed at all, and this temper of yours that has always attracted me "

"You now know what I am capable of, if you stay away from me and Lady Carol we will get along well and no one will get hurt" he said looking him straight in the eye

"Lady Carol?" Richard asked "What do you have to do with her?"

While the two clarified their position, Carol arrived at the stables surprised to find both so close and Thers with a weapon in hand.

"What happens, why that weapon?" the woman asked

"Sir Richard is a lover of sidearms, he wanted to test their manufacture" Thers said looking at the man

The woman looked at the man as if to confirm

"Yes, I am a lover of beautiful things" he said approaching her to kiss her hand

Thers looked at her but Carol couldn't be rude to Harge's messenger and let him

"You have something to show me, they said" the woman said to change the subject

"Yes, a present for you" he said motioning for Tommy to go get him

"Why a gift?" Carol asked

"I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and encourage you to make the right decision"

"No presents needed" the woman said

"Give me the satisfaction of telling Harge that you liked our gift and that you accepted it with joy, as a sign of a union that will last over time" Richard said to convince her

"If it is a gift of friendship, I gladly accept it"

Tommy came out of the stables with a thick, soft-maned thoroughbred, adorned with a leather saddle with fine harness

Carol approached the horse, stroking its back, it was a beautiful specimen even if a little rebellious; he was kicking eager to move, so the woman decided to ride him

"Let me try and tame it, the animal is too nervous" Thers said

"For some time now you have seemed to be my nurse more than a knight, I urge you not to discuss my decisions or I will have to take serious measures" she said, still angry at what had happened in her room

"It's a young thoroughbred it must be tamed," Thers said insisting

"Sir Richard, come near, help me up" she said stubbornly

Richard placed himself at the side of the horse and intertwining his hands picked up the foot of the woman who, leveraging, easily climbed onto the animal

The horse moved in annoyance, but the woman held the bridle firmly

"Seen? It's not as nervous as he seems to you. I'll take a walk in the woods and…. " but she could not finish her words that the horse moved nervously and unable to free himself from the grip of the bridle he began to kick and then rear up

Tommy still had parts of the bridle in his firmly gripped hands but the animal was stronger and began to fidget and finally left without control while Tommy, dragged on the ground, let go

Carol clung to the horse's neck which began a wild ride

Thers did not hesitate for a moment, he took the first horse that was nearby and immediately left to join the woman while everyone watched the scene astonished

Richard kicked Tommy who had fallen from his horse and yelled at him: “Move you idiot! If anything happens to Lady Carol you are a dead man! "

The boy got up bleeding, but immediately obeyed and together with the others followed the two, even if now at a distance

The thoroughbred continued its run aimlessly and Carol clung more and more to it mane trying to take the reins, which dangled forward, fluttering.

Thers held his knees on the animal's back, tapping his feet on its body to encourage it to run faster and reach the thoroughbred until he joined it

"Carol!" he yelled to make the woman turn towards him "Ahead is the river you have to stop!"

"I can't, the reins are loose," the woman yelled

Thers evaluated the distance that separated them from the river and was certain that he could not have prevented the unbridled run of the animal by recovering the reins; he also knew that he could not prevent the woman from being hurt if the animal fell into the water, so he decided that there was only one thing to do: jump from the horse.

Further on there was a clearing, whose absence of trees would not have hindered their fall, he thought

"Carol listen to me, you have to let go and drop or we'll fall into the water!"

"Thing?! I can't, it's too dangerous, ”the woman replied

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you"

"I'm afraid," Carol said, unable to contain her mood anymore

"Do you trust me?" Thers said

Carol looked at the boy who was trying to get as close to her as possible

"Yes" she replied

"Well. At my three, let go and raise your arms” he yelled

Thers urged his horse to run more to flank Carol's as much as possible once they reached the clearing.

After a bend, he caught a glimpse of the lawn and once the animals were lined up, the count began

"One"

Carol lifted her head from her horse's neck

"Two"

The woman slid her arms along the line of the back looking Thers in the eye

"Three"

Carol raised her arms in the air and for the speed her body was dragged backwards while Thers jumped to the side to recover her with a jump

The young man's body enveloped that of the woman and they fell on the lawn

Thers protected her with his body which violently hit the ground, bouncing and rolling along the lawn until their run was stopped by a bush

Both had fainted.

The two horses stopped in front of the river bank, a few meters from them the bodies of Carol and Thers were still unconscious on each other

Carol was the first to wake up: she felt the heat of the sun on her face and its light that blinded her

She tried to get up and felt arms that held her tightly at the waist, suddenly she remembered what had happened and whirled around to see how Thers was

The boy was still unconscious, his hair dirty with grass and dirt as well as his clothes; only now did she realize that she had cushioned the fall with her body and an anxiety assailed her.

“Thers wake up” she said softly as she tried to weed him

"Please Thers wake up!" she repeated as tears began to crawl down her face

Thers still with his eyes closed he heard the voice of Carol far away calling her insistently, he felt like in a dream, confused but sure he had to follow that beloved voice, so he began to wake up.

She opened her eyes welcomed by the scent of golden hair that was waving on her chest: Carol was crying clinging to the boy's chest

Thers slowly raised an arm and with his hand stroked the blond hair and the woman stood up on the bust surprised

"Thers are you okay?" she asked smiling for the happiness of seeing her alive

"Yes, I think" he said trying to get up on his torso, but a grimace of pain appeared on his face and immediately his arm enveloped her belly where the pain was strongest

Carol moved her arm from her belly and examined the area: she saw an excoriation on the young man's belly, a reddish stain that clashed on the pink skin and he realized that the fall had caused damage to his young, brave savior.

"You're hurt" he said sobbing "It's my fault"

"No, it's nothing, don't worry" he said trying to get up but the pain held back his momentum

"Stay still" the woman said. "I'm going to get help" she said as she stood up but Thers took her arm

"No, wait. They will arrive shortly. Don't accept any gifts, they want to outsmart you. I know Richard well he will try to seduce you. Promise me you won't give in to him. Promise me” he said, squeezing her arm

Carol was surprised by the young man's revelation: did he also have the same feelings as her? Or was his protection a mere act of chivalry?

It was not the time to think about all this, she just nodded without adding anything else

Tommy and the others saw the horses at the river and easily found the two on the clearing

"Are you okay Lady Carol?" Tommy said as he dismounted to check on the woman's condition

"I do; but Thers is hurt” she said pointing to the young man lying on the ground

The man approached the young man to check where he was injured but Thers prevented him

“It's nothing and you are not a doctor. Get the horses back and let's go back to the palace” he said authoritatively

"Lady Carol it will be good if you get on my horse, I'll take you to the palace on it" said Tommy

“No” Thers said. “Lady Carol will come with me. Help me get up and give me a horse” he said

Tommy even if he did not want to follow his orders: he approached his horse and helped the young man to get on it

Thers felt severe pain in the abdomen which she tried to suppress as best she could but Carol was aware that she was the cause of what had happened

Mounted on horseback, the young man turned to Carol "Come" he said holding out his arm to make her get in front of him

Carol smiled at him and then turned to Tommy. "What are you waiting for, help me up" she said

Tommy jumped at the command and intertwined his fingers where he welcomed the foot of the woman that she used as a springboard and taking Thers' hand he levered her to sit on the back of the horse with her legs to the side in the arms of Thers who held the reins

"Comfortable?" the young man said

"Yes" she said with a smile, leaning on the young man in pain

The two walked slowly away along the path while the others retrieved the wayward horse


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, if you like it I would like to know ; )

Even if the situation had degenerated Thers felt happy: he had managed to prevent Carol from getting hurt and now he could hold her in his arms. He knew that the horse's gait might seem strange to others but he wanted to be able to stay with her as long as possible; the pain was severe and the sudden changes in gait certainly did not help, but the scent of the woman's hair made him forget his wound, feeling her body so close, his heartbeat speeding up now he could no longer lie to himself he had fallen madly in love with this stubborn but lovable woman and thought that this love would be his undoing if it was not reciprocated.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tommy who arrived on horseback

"Madam, we have recovered the thoroughbred, will I take him to the stables or do you want us to follow you?"

Carol looked at Thers, her face was aching but greeted her with a tender smile.

"Anticipate our arrival and call a doctor immediately" she ordered

"No" Thers interrupted. "I don't want any doctor, I just have to rest"

Tommy looked at Carol to figure out whether to go along with the young man or follow her orders

"Okay, no doctor" she said looking at Thers and when Tommy's men walked away she asked the boy: "You know well you have to see a doctor, don't be stubborn"

"Look who has to give me a lesson in character" Thers said with a smile "When we arrive I'll rest, Genevieve will take care of me and everything will be fine; then it's just a bruise, I've been in the war and the real injuries are others” he said so as not to worry her

"Genevieve?" Carol whispered, saddened. The woman knew from Abby that Genevieve had always been by Thers's side since childhood and she assumed there was a feeling between them.

"What's up?" Thers asked, feeling Carol's unease

"Is this Genevieve so important to you?" she asked, uncovering the cards of this now ridiculous game of hidden feelings

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Do you spend the nights with her too?" Carol said straight to the point

"Thing? Did you really ask me who I spend the nights with? "

Carol realized that she had crossed the line, she had never really been nice to Thers and she hadn't shown him any love interest, so her question could seem pretentious and inappropriate. She decided not to answer.

Thers stopped the horse, raised his hand and placed it under Carol's chin and stroking her skin turned her face towards her eyes so that the woman could look directly into her face.

"Genevieve is just a childhood friend, my helper, a precious woman for my life, but she is not my lover, she is more like a sister" he said softly

Carol opened her eyes wide in amazement but also for the physical contact that destabilized her: Thers had a delicate touch and her skin was smooth and perfumed. The doubt that it might not be a man came back to her and she blushed.

"Now I would like the interest of only one woman, but her position prevents me from talking to her and even if similar in character and loyalty, she wouldn't understand my feelings, wouldn't she?" he said bringing her face close to Carol's

Carol was as if in a trance, her attention focused on the green eyes watching her and those pink lips that came dangerously close.

Both could hear their breath caressing their skin and a strange magnetism that made them dare, but Dannie's voice echoed and Thers gave up on his purpose.

"Thers!" shouted his friend approaching

"Dannie is all right, don't worry" his friend anticipated to reassure him

"OK? You're hurt and Lady Carol almost got hurt "

"It's my fault Sir Dannie, I'm a stubborn woman and Thers has suffered my whims" she said, lowering her eyes to the boy's wound

It was the first time Carol had admitted that she was publicly wrong by talking about herself in that way.

"Come on, there's no need to be so hard on herself, animals are unpredictable" Thers said interlacing his hand with Carol's on her belly to comfort her.

Dannie watched without saying anything and the three finally arrived at the palace

Dannie was the first to dismount

"Dannie could you help Lady Carol?" Thers said

"Of course" the man approached her

Richard was also waiting for Carol and ran to meet her

Dannie grabbed Carol who got off the horse leaving Thers hand and only now did the boy let go of the pain, slipping from the saddle, fainting

Carol was frightened, Thers had been riding all the time in pain and the injury had worsened from the stresses of the ride

“Quick, we have to take him to the room” Carol said

Three men and Dannie picked up the boy and followed Carol who led them

"Where my Lady?" asked a servant

"In my room" the woman replied without hesitation

Richard intervened: “Lady Carol it is not the case that you take a man, even if wounded, to your room!" He said

"It is against all morality and decorum and then it is the second time that Thers has been treated by you, you will feed gossip " he added

“Well said Sir Richard but Thers is hurt and my fault, so I'll be the one to heal him until he can walk out of my room on his legs. As for morals and decorum, I think you know Sir Thers well, he would never take advantage of a lady " he said to silence him.

"Yes, sure, but what will your father say, what will Harge say if he finds out"

Carol paused for a moment and everyone else with her, turning to him:  
"My father is a righteous man and he trusts Thers and me, as for Harge, frankly I don't care now" he said without thinking for a moment.

Richard was speechless as the others walked up the stairs to Carol's room

Abby heard the commotion and walked out of the room and saw injured Thers being carried by 4 men and Carol in tow

"What happened my lady?" she said alarmed

“Thers saved me, but he's hurt. Go get Genevieve and tell her he fell off his horse and fainted; she will know what to do "

"Isn't it fair to call a doctor?" she said hesitantly

"Do as I told you, we'll take care of the doctor later if there is a need" Carol said, uncovering her bed from the blankets and white linen sheets.

The men placed Thers on it, still unconscious and Carol ordered them out, only Dannie remained.

"Lady Carol, let me stay, I can help you and then with me here, no one will dare to doubt your virtue"

“Don't be silly, I don't need the nurse, go out and don't worry I'll take care of him. But I will keep you informed of its status. "

Dannie then decided to bring some things to the attention of the woman

"Lady Carol you must know some things about Thers that others don't have to know" she said trying to find the right words

"Don't worry, I have already guessed what you want to tell me and no one will come near her" he said amiably "and no one will know about her secret, I promise you"

Dannie was surprised. "He told you about it then" he asked

"No, but I guessed it" Carol said looking at Thers lying on the helpless bed as Genevieve ran into the room with Abby.

"Thers, Thers, what have they done to you?" she said approaching the bed and taking the hand of the injured man who did not respond to any stimulus

“Take it easy Genevieve, he's just passed out from the pain” Abby said

“Yeah, he'll be fine soon,” Carol said, then turned to Dannie. “Please everyone come out. Genevieve brings more linen bandages and I need arnica and bay leaf and of course a mortar. As for you, Abby retrieves wood and heats water. Sir Dannie, can you get me some ice? It would be useful for swelling "

“I'll try my Lady” he said as he headed for the door, but was stopped by Genevieve

“Lord, how do we do it now? We'll have to undress Thers” she said, lowering hers voice, hoping Carol and Abby were distracted.

"Don't worry, our secret is in safe hands" he said looking at Carol who nodded smiling at the girl

Abby looked first at Genevieve and then at Carol: "Did I miss something?" she asked to know this strange secret that everyone was talking about

"Abby see you after the questions, hurry up and all that is going to happen here I want no one to know, no one will have to enter my apartments unless they have my permission, only the three of you can, no servants and no courtesy visits from nobody's"

"Yes" the women answered in chorus, hurrying to go out and get what they were ordered

"Thers is lucky to have your friendship" Dannie said as she took leave

Now Carol was alone with Thers, she walked over to the four-poster bed observing the still unconscious young man

-Why all these secrets? What have they done to you to make you deny yourself? How do you feel about me? - Carol wondered, stroking the young man's hand, placing it on her cheek to feel its warmth, kissing her back while a tear ran down her face

Genevieve entered at that moment and witnessed the scene. She was amazed at such a tender gesture and thought Thers would be delighted. She coughed to show her presence and Carol got up from the bedside settling herself and wiping her tears.

"I brought the bandages and herbs as you requested"

"Well, let's get to work" said the blonde "First we have to take off her clothes"

Genevieve took off her shoes as Abby came in with hot water and fire to power the fireplace

"Help me Genevieve" asked the woman to get her away from her master's bedside

Genevieve looked at her dazed.

"Come on, help me get some more clothes for Thers" she said motioning her to follow her

The woman yielded to her insistence and they both entered the adjoining room

"What do you want? Do you think it's time for conversation? " the redhead asked impatiently

"Can't you see that Lady Carol wants to be alone with him" she said without turning around "She is very worried but doesn't want to show it, let's get them a little alone, if need be, they'll call us "

“Abby, you don't know anything about Thers and me” Genevieve said

"Believe?" the woman said “what matters is knowing that those two have fallen in love and even if they try to hide it, it's clear as the sun; their quarrels were skirmishes of love" she said, believing he was preceding Genevieve's confession

“It's not just that. You see Lady Carol does not want anyone to enter her room and does not even want the doctor to respect Thers' secret " she said lowering her eyes

"Which secret?" she asked curiously

"Thers is actually a woman" she said

"Thing? And does Carol know? " Abby asked

"I think so" the redhead said

"How long have you known?"

"I don't know, but he didn't allow Sir Dannie to stay either"

"And does he know?"

"Yes. For some time now "

"My goodness! I never thought of such a thing, why all these secrets? "

"I can't tell you but please don't reveal it to anyone"

"Okay, especially because you ask me" she said winking at her

Carol was left alone with Thers. She had to undress him and after an initial embarrassment she went to work.

"After all she is a woman like me" she thought unbuttoning his pants and gently rolled them up to the ankles, freeing his legs one at a time; then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt from bottom to top and each open button showed a part of leather. Thers's body was thin but muscular, his skin pink but suddenly thicker ironings came out, lesions that looked like scars; he got rid of the garment and only the bandages remained to cover the bust of the injured young man.

She took the scissors and carefully cut the linen fabric and to her surprise she saw that the man's torso and back were covered with scars.

"My God who could have done this to you!" she said aloud, stifling tears

She took a bandage and soaked it in hot water, washing the dirt-soiled skin and carefully drying it; on his side he found the bruise, large, reddish.

She decided to prepare the ointment and started stepping on the arnica and laurel

There was a knock on the door and Carol went to open it after covering Thers with a sheet

On the other side, Richard was found wanting to enter

"What brings you here?" the woman asked

"Lady Carol I am very sorry for what happened let me make myself useful, I called the best doctor in the region who will be able to visit you and your protégé and treat you in the best way" he said, looking into the room to see where Thers was and in what conditions

"You don't need to bother, I have everything under control and if there is a need the court doctor will be called."

"Milady, let them take the wounded man to another room, you don't have to ......."

"Don't make me waste any more time, go and dabble in chess if you have nothing else to do" she said closing the door and returning to Thers's bedside

They knocked again. Carol thought it was still Richard: "Go away I don't have time for you!" she said opening the door

Dannie looked at her in surprise "What happens, why do I have to leave?"

"Sorry I thought it was Richard again who wanted to convince me to let him in and move Thers elsewhere"

"He's right, you should take Thers to his room if Harge knew…."

"Thats enough! Thers doesn't move from here and I don't want to talk about it anymore; if you are worried about my virtue Abby and Genevieve will stay with me, now give me the ice " she said taking the basket from the man's hands

While Carol was wrapping the snow in a handkerchief, Dannie looked around, Carol was alone and alone had taken care of the ointment and undressing the wounded man and was now preparing to treat the wound.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked amiably

"Thing? Healing who saved me? "

"You could have called the court doctor and ordered him not to divulge the secret"

“I don't see it that way. After all he launched without even thinking about it to prevent me from getting hurt. You should ask him why he did it "

"I know his feelings for you and they are very intense to the point that he wanted to leave the building so as not to be a problem"

“What do you say? Who told you? " Carol asked looking at Thers

"Genevieve had orders to prepare the bags. Would you have wanted him to go away? the man said observing the woman's reaction

Carol placed the cold cloth on Thers' side and the cold made the injured man jump "No"

"Even now that you know the truth?" Dannie insisted

Carol nodded continuing her meticulous work "Please leave the room now I have to uncover it and apply the ointment"

"As you wish" and as he was about to leave he turned and said "Lady Carol, Thers has suffered a lot in his life, be loyal to her" to his words followed a bow of greeting and went out.

Abby and Genevieve went back to the room and saw Carol intent on heating the room by adding wood to the fireplace.

“Leave it to us, my Lady. It is certainly not a job for you! " Genevieve said

“You should rest, said Abby.“ We'll be watching on Sir Thers "

"First I'd like to talk to you, Genevieve" the woman said, indicating her to move to the other room

"As you wish, I am at your orders" the woman said

Carol led her into her private sitting room

“Sit down” she said softly. “You will have well understood that now I know the secret you keep for Sir Thers” she said sitting down

"Yes, my Lady" she said condescendingly

"And you know I would never betray you" she said

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did she have to hide that she was a woman?"

“You already know the answer. Thers is the youngest of five children, all girls. His father's kingdom would not have had an heir and therefore the best solution to prevent his family from being ousted was to pretend to be a man "

"Always?"

"Yes," the woman replied

"And why doesn't his country reign now?" Carol asked not knowing the unfortunate history of the family  
Belivet

“The Belivet family had always been a family loved and respected by all; Sir Belivet a just and loyal man, but of Czech origin. Sir Harge complained about his sovereignty, said that a foreigner could not reign an English county, and protested before the king. Knowing Sir Belivet, the king did not give importance to the history of the origins, for him loyalty and honesty counted. Sir Harge did not give up and one bad day there was a fire in the palace where all the members of the Belivet family lost their lives, only Thers was saved but Harge ordered it to disappear by his faithful cousin "

"Who, Sir Richard?" Carol asked

"Yes. A devious and ruthless man who decided not to kill Thers immediately but to have fun torturing him "

"You mean those scars ..... Oh my goodness!" she said placing his hand over his mouth to suppress the sobs

"Unfortunately, it is so, and in addition to hurting him, he discovered his secret"

"So Harge also knows Thers' secret?"

"No, he believes Thers decided not to reign because his ambition was to serve the king in battle"

"And how did the cousin justify himself with Harge?"

"Sir Daniel discovered the plot of the two cousins and freed Thers in exchange for his silence and a large sum of money, Harge could keep the Shire and the cousin would reveal nothing on pain of death"

"I can't believe Thers allowed all this without rebelling and making this terrible story known to the king"

"There are reasons he doesn't want to discuss, he went to war and now his family is me and Sir Dannie"

"Now I have a clear picture of the situation, thanks for telling me about it"

"Thers has faith in you, now you know well that he would give his life for you" said the woman knowing the feelings of Thers

"I'd do the same too" Carol said as she approached the window looking out

"Let me prepare a bath for you so you can rest for a while"

Carol nodded but first went back to Thers.

The woman rested on her back, her head resting on one side, her brown hair hiding her profile. Carol brought her fingers to her face and with a caress moved her rebellious hair: she had a very sweet face and Carol thought “How can a woman be so beautiful but at the same time so strong in physique and character? You are a woman of a thousand surprises Thers Belivet and I think I fell in love with you "

She opened his nightgown to be able to pass a little more ointment when Thers slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurred and she did not see well who was undressing her so instinctively she gathered her strength and dragged the unsuspecting Carol onto the bed, straddling her body and locking her wrists with a firm hand grip.

Carol could only scream in surprise.

On hearing that cry both Abby and Genevieve ran and to their surprise they saw Thers straddling Carol, half naked, breathing hard.

"Good heavens, the girl wastes no time!" Abby said

"Thers is me, Carol" said the woman surprised by the strength of the young woman, even so wounded.

"Thers rest assured now you're safe" Genevieve interjected

Thers became aware of the situation and dropped onto the bed beside the blonde

“I beg your pardon” he whispered to Carol

"Don't worry, it's my fault I should have realized you were about to wake up and tell you that I wanted to apply the ointment to the wound"

"I am hurt?" Thers asked

"Yes, you saved me from a bad fall but you got the worst of it" she said

"Well, I'm glad you're safe and sound" he said still confused

"Abby prepares a calming herbal tea, I think we should all drink some" she said with a wink at Thers

Thers had fallen asleep again.

"It's good that you rest" Carol said

“Lady Carol, rest yours too, she won't wake up so soon. I'll go make some soup while you take a bath, okay? "

"Oh yes, I want a nice warm bath" said the exhausted blonde

Abby immediately started preparing it

The tub was adjacent to the bed and Carol ordered that there be a screen between her and the bed so that no one could see her.

“We are among women milady" Abby mocked referring to Thers

“Stop fooling me, and add the lavender” she said

"Yes, already done" replied the woman

"Well, make dinner, I'll have dinner here with Thers"

“I had no doubts” Abby said smiling at her as she left the room

Carol watched Thers to check that he was sleeping, then moved behind the screen and began to undress.

She took off his boots by placing them on the side of the tub, her taupe trousers uncovering her sinuous legs, now only her torso was covered.

Thers sensed an intense scent of lavender and lazily opened his eyes becoming aware that he was still in Carol's bed. He felt a boot fall that folded in on itself, for the soft leather, and turned to the screen, where he saw her: Carol.

His eyes widened in surprise, he could see the woman undressing against the light: her slow gestures, precise in removing her clothes, her long legs now uncovered. He didn't say a word, he just enjoyed those intimate gestures that had occupied his mind so much and he couldn't help but look at her.

Carol now naked, entered the tub tasting the heat on her skin, sighing for the sensation, her white skin turned red from the heat and she let herself be intoxicated by the scent of lavender, slowly caressing herself. The thought that Thers was so close made her blush.

They were in the same room, a few meters from each other. Their thoughts turned to the past day, and they both asked themselves the same questions, the same doubts, with love in their hearts, unaware that their feeling already harbored in the other's heart. Carol wished she could lie with Thers and Thers wished she could show her love. They were certain of one thing only: that they would do anything for the happiness of the other. Both Thers and Carol would do anything to make Harge and Richard harmless.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I apologize for the wait, but above all I will never stop apologizing for the grammatical errors that you will surely find. (I remind you that English is not my language and it is very difficult for me to learn it (advice is accepted ; ) )  
> I also wanted to warn you that from this chapter when Carol and Therese are alone I will use the feminine pronoun as it should be (I'll be careful not to make too much confusion!)  
> I'd be happy to hear your opinion, it would be an incentive to write faster ; )  
> I hope you are all well and this Covid nightmare is over soon  
> a hug

Abby returned with the towels for Carol and saw that Thers was awake

"How are you, Sleeping Beauty?" the woman said

Thers smiled at her: "Good"

"It's a good show from here" Abby said, referring to Carol behind the screen

Thers threw a pillow at her, which she skilfully dodged and fell to the ground

Hearing the hustle and bustle Carol rose with her torso turning towards the screen: "Abby, is that you?" she said

"Yes" the woman replied, laughing, passing through the screen

"What happens, why are you laughing?"

"Our host is better" she said smiling at Carol

"She is awake? Since when?" he said, sensing that he could see her

"I don't know, but he's enjoying the show over there" she teased

Carol blushed.

“Stop talking nonsense and help me” she said

Abby opened the sheet to wrap the woman, but Carol hesitated a moment

"Move to the other side" she told her

"You mean I have to act as a screen for you?"

"Abby!"

"Come on, it's not a sin to show this good of God!" Abby said wrapping Carol in white linen, referring to her white and harmonious body.

Thers managed to listen to them and smiled at Abby's frankness and impudence and thought that she too was like a sister to Carol.

“Help me get dressed and bring us dinner” Carol said ignoring the cheeky compliment

Abby nodded and remembered before she left that she had a message for Carol from her father

"Milady, your father asked for you" she said

"Okay, I'll be with him soon" she said, straightening her dress and quickly removing the pins from her hair "I want to see how Thers is first"

"Of course" said Abby

Carol looked at her slyly

"Okay, okay I'm going" then turned around "I'm going" said the woman as she reached the door escorted by Carol's gaze

Now they were alone. Now that Thers was conscious and after everything that had happened, Carol felt very agitated: her usual confidence was gone and she was afraid to face the woman, she was afraid that she could read in her eyes the feelings she had towards her. She plucked up courage, took a deep breath, and walked to her bedside.

Thers was facing the window, she was admiring the sunset and the last orange rays painted her face.

Carol thought that the sun might bother her and went to the window to close the shutters but Thers stopped her: "No, please, I love this moment of the day"

"Forgive me, I thought the light was a nuisance for you" said the blonde, rubbing her hands on each other nervously.

Thers realized that Carol was nervous.

"What's up?" she asked softly  
"Nothing, I mean I wanted ... ..I have to ... ... make you my apologies" she said softly

"For what?" asked the woman in bed

“For everything that happened. I did not listen to you and I put my life and yours in danger” she said regretfully

"You don't have to blame yourself, I know you well by now, you're stubborn as a mule!" She said

Carol frowned at that statement and couldn't argue because it was actually true.

"Come here" Thers said softly

Carol at that command felt her heart go to a thousand. She walked over to the bed but not too close

"Sit next to me" Thers said, showing her the free space on the bed beside her with her hand

Carol could now feel her heart pounding in her throat from the woman's proximity, something that had never happened to her before.

She sat down softly to avoid contact with her injured side, but Thers rose up onto her torso and placed a hand in her soft hair.

Carol held her breath at that intimate gesture and waited without saying a word

"You still have a bobby pin in your hair" she said softly as she pulled it off her blonde curls

"Oh" she replied as if disappointed

Thers felt that sense of disappointment

"You don't know anything about me Carol" she said as Carol was about to get up but the young woman held her by the arm

"Wait, I don't want you to go away from me" she said pulling her by the arm

Carol lost her balance and found herself in Thers's arms

Thers now hugged Carol: she could smell the lavender scent of her skin and the softness of her hair on her cheek. It was like in her dreams, their bodies were attracted like magnets and fit together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle.

Carol, after the initial surprise, let herself go and melted in that embrace: she could feel Thers's warm body joining hers and her breath on her neck, she was overwhelmed by the emotions that she didn't notice Abby entered the room

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb" said the woman carrying a tray with dinner

Carol jumped to her feet and the two women reluctantly parted

"I was just taking her fever" she said to justify herself

Thers understood the blonde’s embarrassment and said nothing

Abby smiled and set the tray on the table with the soup for dinner

"If you want, I'll go away" the woman said

"No" Carol replied "Make sure Thers has dinner, I have to go to my father" Carol said turning to the sick young woman.  
asked about me "

Thers nodded and accompanied her with her eyes as the blonde left the room

Carol leaned against the door and put a hand to her chest, her heart still beating fast from the new emotions she had felt. she closed her eyes for a moment as if to review those moments, and then opened them and with a sigh walked towards her father's room.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Abby told Thers as the latter sipped her soup

"What are you referring to?" said

"To Carol" she said directly

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her," Thers told her looking into her eyes

"The irreparable has already happened" said Abby

"Thing?" Thers asked, making her believe she did not understand where the woman was going

“Carol is a stubborn but sensitive woman. If you want to make fun of her, I…. " She hesitated a moment then said firmly "I won't let you"

Thers smiled at her

“I have no bad intentions, believe me. I care a lot about her and I can tell you that I won't let anything happen to her "

Abby looked her straight in the eye

"Would I be here if it weren't so?" Thers said

“Yes, but now things have changed. And everything will be more difficult, ”Abby said

"Do you have prejudices?" Thers asked

"I?" Abby laughed heartily. “I don't think you know me at all. I like women, and right now I have my eye on a certain redhead…. "

Thers understood who he meant

"Then I'm the one who must ask you not to make fun of her or you'll see her with me" she said smiling

"I'm an honest woman!" said Abby "Come on, now finish eating or Carol will take it out on me"

Thers obeyed without saying anything else.

Carol knocked on her father's bedroom door.

"Come on!" John said

"Good evening father, how are you feeling?" Carol asked as she approached his bedside

"Better in the body but not in the spirit, my dear!" the man said

"What is it that worries you?" the woman said curiously

"Sir Richard came to talk to me and told me what happened today"

"I understand, but it was an accident father." Carol tried to justify herself

“Carol, you have to make a decision. Now "he said seriously," Harge won't wait long and Richard seemed very bothered by Thers' intrusion "

"What does Thers have to do with it now?" the woman said without looking at him

"I don't know what's going on but in his eyes it seems like you're very into him"

“Father I… .I am very confused” the woman said sincerely

"Carol you don't know Thers, you don't know anything about him, about his past and what you think you know, I assure you it doesn't correspond to reality" he said evasively

"Father, I know everything there is to know and I would like you to reassure yourselves. I know what I do and what I want "

"You have to make a decision for the good of our people" he said sternly

Carol looked him straight in the eye "I'll do whatever it takes to prevent war"

“Well, that's what I wanted to hear from you. I want you to organize your trip and prepare yourself to be a devoted and faithful bride "

"I will go and stay for two weeks, as Harge requires, and only then will I decide" she said without hesitation

"Remember that not only your future depends on this trip my dear, be judicious"

"Sure father, I know it well" she said, taking her leave with an affectionate kiss on the forehead

Carol knew well what her duties were and what she should do, but now, now that her heart was taking over reason, every decision was difficult and meaningless for her. Now that she understood what her feelings were and what she really wanted, it seemed to her that the world was collapsing on her. She had no choice: she had to leave and resolve the situation as soon as possible.

She went back to her room but didn't confront Thers right away, she wasn't ready to tell her she was leaving.

"Lady Carol, Thers has already dined and asked about you, are you all right?" Abby asked noting that the woman was thoughtful

“Nothing to worry about. Abby packs my bags, I'll have to leave in a few days "

"Thing? For where? Will you not tell me that you have accepted the proposal of that treacherous Sir Harge? " she said raising her voice astonished

"Lower your voice! I have to leave as agreed, but only for diplomatic reasons ” she said without any conviction

“A marriage is diplomatic reason. You'll ruin your life like that” she said frankly

"Enough, I didn't ask for your opinion, I just want you to prepare my things for the trip"

"Thers will not be happy with your decision" she said as he left the room

Carol decided she wasn't going to talk to Thers about it - her decision wasn't questionable. She entered her room and was greeted by a sweet smile

"Everything good?" Thers asked seeing the concern on Carol's face

"Yes" she said without adding anything else

"How is your father?"

"Quite well, even if his age doesn't help him in the healing process"

“I understand, but you will see that he will recover soon. You don't have to be so worried "

Carol couldn't look the young woman in the eye: not telling her about her trip was the same is equivalent to lying to her and all that made her feel uncomfortable, Thers didn't deserve lies, especially now that both of them had expressed their feelings.

Thers felt Carol's discomfort and attributed it to her manifestation of affection. Basically, she did not know if the woman was as taken by her heart as she was and she thought she had anticipated events too much with her tenderness.

"Carol, as before, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I got carried away by the situation, by the moment"

"Do you mean that at another time you wouldn't have reacted like this?" the woman asked, getting irritated

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just that you don't have to feel pressured because of me"

Carol was agitated, not sure whether to reveal the situation or let Thers know about her journey once she left. She didn't want her to get upset and the situation between them, already so complicated, turned out to be a chimera, but she didn't want to anticipate events and her decisions either.

She decided not to tell her anything and to wait until she was completely healed, so that their feelings were not spoiled by the emotions of the moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not that naive"

"You're misunderstanding my words" Thers said agitatedly

"You don't need to give me further explanations, believe me better that things stay this way" she said without conviction, as she went to the other room

"Goodnight Thers" she said as she took her leave

"Wait a moment ... ..I didn't want to" she could not stop her and explain herself and in anger she clenched her fists and threw them several times on the bed to let off some steam

"There is no need to get angry, soon you will get out of this bed" said Genevieve entering the room, taking with her the medicine to administer

"Genevieve I don't want to joke!"

"I see. It's medicine time, Abby told me you've already had dinner. It's good that your appetite is back "

"Yes, but I feel like a lion in a cage in this bed, I can't wait to get up" she said looking at the door that separated her from the room where Carol had taken refuge

"Soon you can go back to riding and do whatever you want"

"I can't wait, I have so many things to fix" she said, thinking about the situation that had arisen in spite of herself

"You know you have to talk to her, right?" Genevieve said "You can't watch over her and risk your life just for a feeling that is consuming your reason"

"What do you mean?"

"You were lucky: if we hadn't intervened in time you would have bled to death and then if Lady Carol hadn't understood that you are a woman at this time we would have had to escape from the world"

“Don't be silly! You have no obligation towards me, I would have faced the consequences as I always have, I would not have allowed you to follow me again "

"You don't have to think about it in the slightest, I'll always be with you, I'll support you and help you in every way, as you have always done with me" said Genevieve taking her hand and kissing her palm

"You're sweet, but you have to think about yourself, your future now," Thers said

"What do you mean?" Genevieve asked worriedly

“Now you have someone who loves you very much, and who will soon, I believe, take you away from me. Don't get me wrong but I'm happy "

Genevieve blushed in surprise

"What are you talking about?"

“I'm talking about Abby. I saw that you have a good feeling and it makes me happy "

"Really, do you approve?"

"Completely" she said stroking her face with her hand

And just at that moment Carol went back into the room and saw that gesture of tenderness

She said nothing, just left them alone, but Thers noticed her presence

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" Abby said entering and looking at the two women so close. “I think you'll have to get up quickly or the husbands of the castle will be in trouble; do you know how many women have asked me about you and your state of health? "

“Yeah he's a heartbreaker” Genevieve said, laughing

"I?" Thers said surprised "but if I don't go to any party, how could I be so popular?"

"Your fame as beautiful and impossible precedes you and as you well know we women like to suffer for love!" Abby said

"You are kidding me!" Thers said

"Not at all, everything is true," Genevieve said

Carol entered the room and seriously cut off the conversation

"It's time to go to sleep" she said without adding anything else

Genevieve got up from the bed where she was sitting and looked at Thers and then Abby

Everyone noticed that Carol was bothered by something, but no one knew exactly what

Genevieve thought she was jealous, Abby that she didn't want to leave and Thers that he was angry with her, but did not know the reason

No one dared contradict her, and after providing Thers with medicine, Abby and Genevieve took their leave

Once out of the room Abby braced herself

"Genevieve would you like to spend the evening with me?"

Genevieve stopped short at those words

"I mean a drink together?" she mumbled with some embarrassment, which was not like her

The redhead smiled at her, nodding and Abby at that yes, took her hand and walked along the corridor smiling

"What do you have?" Thers asked Carol

"Nothing, I'm just very tired and I think you need to rest"

"I don't believe you" Thers said

"It doesn't matter if you believe me"

"Is it for Genevieve? We have already talked about her and what she represents for me "

"Genevieve has nothing to do with it. Thers we don't know anything about each other and I don't even know your name "

"If this is the problem, I will immediately take action: my real name is ...."

"No, wait. I don't want to know. Tomorrow you will leave my room, your conditions are good and Abby and Genevieve will take care of you "

"Really?" she asked in surprise without understanding that sudden change

"Yes, I have to fulfill my duties and I will not be able to take care of you"

"I get it," Thers said without adding more

"If you don't need anything else, I'll be in the other room. I wish you goodnight” she said quickly leaving the room

Thers was speechless, she didn't know what to think

"What happened? Why is she so cold to me now? Did she talk to her father, was it she who asked her to send me away? " these thoughts gripped her young mind "but this time I won't let anyone get in our way" she thought bringing her arm over her closed eyes to rest

Carol in the next room was increasingly agitated; she regretted what she had said to Thers, after all it was not her fault that the reason of state threatened to keep them away forever. Now he was so sad. She undressed and lay down on the small bed in what used to be Abby's room, adjacent to hers.

"Yeah Abby, where had she gone?" She wondered. Then she remembered that she had gone away with Genevieve and he had no doubts where she was: at least she could be happy, she thought. And after about an hour she was able to sleep.

Thers woke up very thirsty. She got up on her torso and looked around. The room was illuminated by the moonlight and she could see that a jug of water had been placed on the table at the foot of her bed.

She knew that Carol was in the other room but she didn't want to wake her up, so she decided to get up.

The wound was still fresh and her side was sore but she was determined to try to test her health as well.

She moved the sheets and slowly dragged her legs outward trying to get up without putting too much pressure on her stomach, but she couldn't. A stab pierced her like a blade and it was impossible for her not to utter a "Damn!" She did not give up and leaning on the bed reached the table. With one hand she held her side and with the other he picked up the jug to pour the water into the glass. Raising a jug in those conditions seemed to her like lifting a boulder and when the water suddenly fell into the glass, she overturned it. The goblet rolled along the table and fell, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Fuck!" she said, looking at the glass and the water scattered on the floor.

Carol heard the din and regardless of the fact that she was dressed in a silk nightgown, she rushed to the other room where Thers was to sleep.

“Thers, what happens? Why are you standing? " she said approaching

"I was thirsty and didn't want to disturb" she said, holding on to the coffee table

Carol looked at the fragments on the floor and tried to avoid them so as not to get hurt.

Approaching Thers, she saw the bloodied bandages from the wound and the woman's face glistening with sweat from the effort.

"Good heavens, why didn't you call me!" she said holding her up

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, you were so tired!" she said, holding on to the woman

"How could you have thought of getting up to get water and not call me?"

"Are you tired of me, that's why?"

"Do you really think that?" Carol asked, supporting her with her arm around her back and the other holding her arm

"I don't know what to think after your reaction yesterday" Thers said, sitting on the bed in pain

"You are stupid!" Carol said with shining eyes "You're not the problem but me!" she said turning to get some water but also to avoid being seen with wet eyes

"Carol I ... .." Thers didn't know what to say

"Drink," Carol said, handing her another glass of water

"I have to dress you, the wound has opened" Carol said lovingly

Thers nodded, and from that moment neither woman spoke

Thers pulled up her white linen shirt, exposing the hip. The bandages were soaked in blood. She lay down and Carol undid the bandages after washing her hands. Her slender, white fingers were so delicate. Thers watched the care with which Carol dried her living skin, placed a new layer of ointment and precisely placed new bandages along her hips as if hugging her.

Carol too held her breath in that instant, while her eyes were lost in the greens of Thers. Only after finishing did he try to bring the distance back but Thers wouldn't let her.

"Sleep with me" she whispered, holding her wrist weakly

Carol wanted her so much but how could she then look her in the face after not telling her about her travel I?

“Just sleeping, I might need help and get really hurt this time” she said to convince her

Carol nodded with a smile that Thers returned

Carol went around the bed and positioned herself on the other side of the bed and noticed that the bed was big enough for the two of them

Thers showed her disappointment by snorting

“Carol come closer I won't do anything you can regret, can't you see what happens if I move too much? She said showing her injured side with her hand "I'm cold, I just want to feel you next to me" she lied

Carol laughed and crawled to the side so they could be close and when she began to close her eyes she stood beside her with her back to the brunette.  
Thers could not resist and turning to the side she approached the blonde's body hugging her from behind. Carol's eyes widened and Thers waited for her reaction. She believed she was going away; but Carol moved to adapt her body to the young woman. Their bodies matched each other perfectly and each could taste the scent and warmth of the other.

They didn't need words to feel what they felt for each other.

The silence was interrupted only by the words of Thers who whispered in the ear of her beloved: "My name is Therese, Therese Belivet"

Carol smiled even though Therese couldn't see her in the dark and with her arm she squeezed hers that was around her waist "Goodnight Therese" she said softly

"Goodnight Carol," Thers replied with a happy sigh.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is a new chapter. Hope you like it  
> I want to thank those who appreciate my work and have been kind enough to comment  
> Hugs to all ; )

Richard was furious, he couldn't sleep. He paced nervously around the room, while Tommy patiently endured his mood as he awaited commands

"It was a bad move to give her that thoroughbred, it's your fault!" He said, stopping in front of Tommy

"I shouldn't have listened to you" He added to the dose "That damn kid is conquering her and if he continues like this our plan will fall apart"

"Sir, have you talked to Sir John yet?" Tommy asked

"Yes, that old good-for-nothing must speak to you as soon as possible, indeed I hope he has already done so"

"If her father has spoken to her, she will be forced to obey him, you just have to be patient" Tommy said to calm him down.

“I don't want to wait, he will have to obey and he will have to satisfy me if he doesn't want to lose his life! Harge is not a diplomat or you do what he wants or you are dead. And it would be a shame to kill such a nice morsel "

"My Lord, you can't taste the master's meatball or he'll kill you," Tommy said wryly

"And who tells you that the owner will find out who took a bite of his meatball?" Richard said laughing "This trip will be decisive for me"

"This woman is haunting you" Tommy said frankly

“Yes, it must be mine. I pay you to get what I want, and now I want Carol " He said clutching his hand under the man's chin" another mistake and I will have no mercy for you "he said pushing the grip, throwing him against the wall.

"It won't happen Lord, I assure you" Tommy said, composing himself

"Well. Now think how to act and how to please your master "

"Yes, Lord" she said pouring him a drink

Carol opened her eyes and felt Therese on her: her face was resting on her chest, while her breath tickled her neck: she slept peacefully like an angel.

She could hear her heartbeat, she thought, as she held her in her arms; their bare legs clinging to each other like intertwined branches, the skin of their bodies separated only from their nightgowns. Only a thin layer of silk separated them, but still he could feel the heat, the smell and she was happy. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that she might wake up like this every morning. She wanted him so much, that was her place.

The sun was rising and the light penetrated between the tables of the shutters illuminating the striped bed and Carol knew that soon the light would invade their faces and awaken her young love from sleep. She would have liked to stay all day like this, protecting that feeling as she did now with the sunlight, hugging that young woman whose body was made of her own flesh and her own blood as a woman, of a heart beating her own. same rhythm, of that blood pulsing with the same desire, but she knew this could only be a dream.

They had given themselves a night of tenderness that could not be repeated, even if it was a natural desire for them.

It seemed to her that the sun was rising to bring her to reality, to remind her of her duties, to steal all the hope that that night had given her.

You can't resist 'and with her hand she touched the young woman's chest, going up its exposed curves, crossing the neck with her fingers and gently lifting her chin, slightly lowering her face towards that of the young woman.

Now she was face to face with her still asleep. She studied her face: the sweet features, the large eyes, the thin eyebrows, the delicate cheekbones, the rosy skin. She had never seen a face so close and nothing seemed more beautiful. How could she part with this woman? How could she deny that she was in love with her? She could not give herself any answer, she only knew that if she loved her she would have to nip this feeling in the bud; for her and Therese, for their sake, to avoid the worst.

She decided to get out of that dream, to take her body out of Therese's and forget about this night. A tear ran down her face as she slowly tried to melt the embrace of their bodies but she couldn't help stealing a kiss from the sleeping beauty, she brought her face to the young woman, breathed her breath and gently placed her lips on her thin ones .

Nor did she feel the softness, the warmth and with sweetness she held them between her united, like petals of a flower united in a single bud. Then she closed her eyes as if not to see her moving away from her and went out of bed slowly feeling the cold air that froze her skin and soul.

She disappeared silently into the other room intent on making no noise.

Abby had also found herself alone in the bed; after spending a very sweet evening with Genevieve, she couldn't wait to meet her again, so she got up early, got dressed and went to the kitchen where she knew she would find her.

"Good morning, my sunshine" she said seeing her intent on the stove

Genevieve looked at her smiling "Good morning"

Abby walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Did you sleep well?" she asked

"Yes, a little agitated, but good"

"Why agitated?" asked complaining

"Abby you know very well that I had never kissed a woman before" she whispered so as not to be heard even though there was still no one in the kitchen " and above all I had never ..." But she stopped

"Thing? Have you ever been there? " the woman teased

"You know what I mean, you are a tornado!" she said laughing

"Do you mean you fell in love with me?" she said presumptuously, taking her in her arms while dancing

"Wait" said the redhead laughing "They'll find out"

"And with this? We will go away and live together elsewhere. I don't want to give up my good morning kiss and your declaration of love "

"My?" Genevieve said laughing thinking about the night before when Abby had tenderly taken her in her arms and declared her love by whispering an I love you in her ear and then kissed her.

"Okay, okay, I admit it, I declared myself, but how do you feel about me?" she said, already knowing the answer

"I don't know" she said, escaping from her grasp

"But how!" the woman said, running after her

"You'll have to find out!" Genevieve said running behind the pantry

Abby joined her

"Tonight?" she ask

“Yeah” Genevieve said trying to get back to work

"Wait up. My good morning? " Abby said disappointed

Genevieve came over and kissed her, then ran away, while Abby touches her lips happily.

Carol came out of the room and asked for Sir Dannie. The man was also an early riser, he had already faced his morning workout and was now intent on starting breakfast.

“What a surprise, Lady Carol! I'm happy to see you, how is Thers? " he asked rising from the table

"Good morning Sir Dannie, I see that you are an early riser too" she said approaching her seat at the head of the table

"Let me help you" he said as he moved the chair to seat her

Carol sat down and promptly a servant prepared the table for her

"Thers is fine I would say, she had a quiet night"

"I'm glad" the man said

"I've decided to leave" she said without preamble

"Really?" Dannie tried to understand in what state of mind the woman wanted to do it

"Yes. I need to talk to Harge and convince him that peace is the best solution "

"Without accepting your proposal, do you mean?"

"A diplomatic marriage won't be necessary" she said without looking him in the face

"And does Thers know of your departure?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"Not yet, but you don't need to know right away" she said without believing it

"Yes, it is necessary or she will find her behind in no time, and in her condition it is better not to risk"

“The truth is, I don't know how to tell her” Carol said sincerely

"Don't worry, I will help you in every way for everything"

“This is heartening to me. Having a friend like you is a precious asset” Carol said, finally biting into honey bread

"I'll go talk to Thers after breakfast" Dannie said

"I'm grateful" Carol took a sigh of relief and finished her breakfast more calmly

Thers stretched like a purring cat. She stretched her arms towards the two sides of the bed looking for Carol's warm body that had warmed her all night, but unfortunately she was disappointed

No one was there, only the cold sheets embraced her arms. She turned from side to side and then on her stomach rose up onto her torso

Reluctantly she found that she was alone in the room. She snorted, and then fell back onto the pillows bathed in the sun whose rays were already warm

"Where is everyone? And above all where is my beloved Carol? " she thought “Could it have been a dream? No, it can't be I still smell her perfume” she said aloud

"Who are you looking for?" a radiant Ginevieve approached her bedside with breakfast

"I just woke up and I thought ... .."

"To find Carol next to you" finished the sentence the young friend

"Yeah," Therese said disappointed

"She's having breakfast with Sir Dannie, but you'll see he'll be here soon" she said handing her the cup with coffee

"Yes, of course" she replied without conviction

"There are also honey sandwiches" she said, handing her some

“Honey sandwiches? What are we celebrating? " Thers asked knowing that Genevieve only cooked them on special occasions

"Nothing" she said, blushing "I thought you would like them and then also to cheer you up, you've been in bed for days now"

"Thers understood that Genevieve had had a good evening with Abby but did not insist on details so as not to embarrass her: after all, she knew that when she was ready she would tell her everything

"They are really good!" she said after biting into the first

"A real morning treat," Abby said as she came in with the morning medicine

"Yes, they are delicious: Genevieve is an excellent cook as well as being a sweet woman" said Thers, making her friend blush even more

"I'm only discovering qualities in this woman!" Abby said placing her hand on Genevieve's shoulder, softly

“Come on stop now! You are exaggerated for two sweets! " she said "I'm going to prepare the gauze to dress the wound" and hurriedly shoots into the other room

"We embarrassed her" Thers admitted

"She is so modest and goodlce, ”Abby said

"Yes, it's true" Thers confirmed. "She must also have a lot of patience with a guy like you, you are exactly the opposite!" she told her to joke

"I? I'm a pearl of a woman” Abby said. At those words they both laughed heartily, while someone knocked on the bedroom door

Abby went to the bedroom door and opened the door

"Good morning Sir Dannie" she said, making the man sit down

"Good morning to you Abby, is Thers awake?" he ask

"Yes, she's having breakfast"

"Good" he said as he stepped into the bedroom

"Dannie!" Therese exclaimed happy to see her dear friend "What brings you so soon to the room of a dying man?" she said to amuse him

"You dying? Not even death wanted you! Because you are a beautiful cat to peel! " he said laughing

"Good morning Sir Dannie," Genevieve greeted with gauze on a tray

"Good morning, dear" Dannie said. "Do you have to dress her wound?"

"No, it's Carol who takes care of it" Thers said quickly

“I don't know if she can this morning, she's very busy leaving” Abby inadvertently said

"Departure?" Thers asked, looking at the three in turn, waiting for an answer

Abby immediately regretted what she had revealed and turned to Genevieve for help

"See Thers ... .." Genevieve mumbled

"Yes, we're leaving" Dannie answered firmly "I came to see how you were and to say hello"

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously

"I will accompany Lady Carol on this diplomatic journey"

"Thing? Carol? From Harge? Are you all crazy or what? " Thers said, stirring

Abby and Genevieve tried to calm her down

"You don't need to get upset like that" Genevieve said, adjusting her pillows so that she could lean on her back and not put pressure on the wound.

"Shake me? How would you feel knowing that the woman you love is leaving to marry your arch enemy? " Thers said it all in one breath

Genevieve looked at Abby and couldn't answer the question

"Well. This is how I feel" she said, rubbing the sheets, squeezing them in his fists" I can't allow it. Do you understand Dannie? " scream

Dannie turned to the girls "Leave us alone, please"

The two women, without further ado, obeyed and left the room

“Do you really think I like taking Carol to Harge's? Who doesn't know what that man and his henchmen are capable of? "

"So what are we discussing, we need to get Carol to desist from her intent" Thers said

“Do you think he will listen to us? Reason of state is more important than anything else and Sir John doesn't want war "said Dannie explaining the situation

"What do you want, then, to let her go like this?" That you let it fall into the wolf's mouth? " Thers said increasingly angry

“Thers reasons, you can't stop her from doing anything. Have you talked to her about your feelings? Do you think she can reciprocate them? "

"Yes, I feel it" the young woman said promptly

"You must not be deceived, you are two women, from different social backgrounds, taken by a feeling of pure passion, be reasonable if you really love her, there is no future for you" he said sincerely

Thers was confronted with reality and hurt her

“I know how you feel, which is why I'll go with her and I swear nothing will happen to her. You think about healing and you will see that what you call love now will have been just a chimera "

At that moment Carol entered

Dannie's words went unanswered. The two women now looked straight into each other's eyes

“I have to medicate you” Carol said as she approached the bedside

“Well, then I'm going to get ready for the trip. Take care Thers, we'll be back soon" he said to comfort his friend

Thers didn't say a word. She turned to the window looking for the right words

Carol washed her hands in the basin and walked over to Thers

"Is that what you want? Marry a scoundrel for reasons of state? " she said calmly

"I don't see it like that" she said, gently unbuttoning the linen shirt of the young woman "It's just a diplomatic trip, I will follow the agreements but there will be no marriage, I will seek peace" she said, taking off the bandages calmly

"Do you think he will let you?" Thers said taking Carol by the wrists and placing her tapered fingers along the white scars on her back "Who do you think did this to me?" she said brutally

Carol froze and choked back tears at the sight of Therese's tortured skin, but managed to stop them

Thers watched the tears in Carol's eyes wet her face and knew she had gone too far

"Forgive me" Thers said letting go "I'm a selfish"

Carol quickly wiped her tears away “No, you are not. I also don't want to have anything to do with Harge and have no intention of marrying him. It is not him that I love. Haven't you figured it out yet? "

Thers looked at her and this time took her in her arms holding her tightly and then said "Carol I will not stop you from leaving but I will never allow that animal to have you or hurt you"

“Nothing will happen to me, I promise you; and then there's Dannie with me " she said to reassure her

They remained in each other's arms for a few minutes then Abby entered

“Carol Sir Richard ard is here. He wants to see Thers "

"What will he want from Thers?"

"See if I'm still alive!" Thers answered letting Carol go

"Make him wait, I'll finish medicating her and you'll let him in" she said without enthusiasm for the visit

"Don't worry Carol, she'll just want to make sure you send me away" she said, stroking her face

Carol smiled slightly, but she knew Richard was a source of more trouble.


	11. Capitolo 11

"Good morning" said Sir Richard entering the room "I'm happy to find you here" he said approaching to kiss Carol's hand

Thers was annoyed by the gesture but could not reply

"Good morning to you, what brings you here?" Carol asked humoring him

"I wanted to make sure of the health of our mutual friend" he said looking at Thers

“Thanks to Carol's care, I'm alive and well” Thers said with a smile

"Believe it or not, I'm glad" Richard said to Carol "So you'll be leaving these apartments soon"

"Actually, you don't need to leave here, Lady Carol is leaving" said Thers anticipating the purpose of her visit.

“What happy news! You have finally decided for the best” he said to Carol

"Yes, I decided to embark on this diplomatic journey and settle this as soon as possible" Carol said trying to make it clear that she was not going to marry Harge.

"I will write to Harge, he will be happy with your arrival" he said taking his leave "I hope you will recover soon Thers, and don't worry, I will watch over Lady Carol"

"You don't need to bother, Sir Richard will accompany you" Thers said

"Really? It is not necessary, Lady Carol will be well escorted” Richard said, whose smile had faded at the news

"Yes, I asked Sir Richard to do it" Carol said

“As you wish Lady Carol. I will arrange for departure immediately "he said taking his leave" Do you want your thoroughbred too? "

“No, it will stay here. Under the circumstances I decided to give it to Thers. I owe it to him since he saved my life, don't you think? " Carol said looking at the young woman surprised by that gift

Richard was speechless for a moment. He clenched his fists in anger, he didn't want the animal to be given to Thers but he couldn't do anything about it "As you wish, Milady" he said leaving the room

"Carol you don't have to, that horse is yours" Thers said

“I'm glad you have it,” Carol said, taking her hand

"When will you leave?" asked the young woman

"In a couple of days"

"Let me come with you"

"No, you are not healed yet and then ...."

“And then what,” Therese asked

“You're too impulsive and jealous” Carol said

"I have every reason, you are so beautiful" she said stroking her face with her hand "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Carol kissed her palm "Yes"

"Will you sleep in my bed?"

"It's actually mine" the blonde replied, laughing

“But from today it's ours” Therese said, bringing her face close to Carol's

She looked into her eyes, hesitating for a moment, but then she could no longer stop: she gently placed his lips on the woman's, caressing them with her mouth, waiting for her reaction. Carol parted her lips, following their movement. The mouths joined playing with the warmth of their touches, resting the tongue on the teeth, exploring, savoring their breaths, discovering the sweet taste of love.

Therese's hands dipped into her golden hair, caressing their depth, while the lively movements of their mouths inflamed their skin.

Carol was gripped by an irresistible desire, she felt her hands sweating, her head spinning, it was like everything around her no longer existed, only those lips, that warmth, her heart beating fast, she had never felt so much excitement, much happiness; all of this was her first real kiss. So different from the one stolen in the middle of the night, so lively and intense.

A sweet sigh moan increased their vibrations, and her eyes, closed until that moment, opened and were lost in the green ones of the young woman who slowly moved away, widening her mouth in a sweet smile. Carol's cheeks still veiled in red betrayed her pleasure and she could not help but smile in turn, not knowing what to say.

"Will you sleep in our bed tonight?" the young woman repeated, stroking Carol's cheek with her fingers

"Yes" she replied smiling. "I want it so much" she said

"Me too since our first meeting" Therese said

"Now I have to go, we'll see you later" Carol said trying to calm her heart, getting out of bed

"Wait up. Just one more kiss” Therese whispered tenderly

Carol came over and gave her a quick kiss and ran away with amusement saying "See you tonight"

Therese laughed at that hasty gesture and lay back, sinking into the soft bed, still savoring the long-desired kiss

Richard was furious. He went into the room and to calm down threw the table on the floor

Tommy ran for the commotion

"What happens my Lord?" he asked

“Get my stuff ready, we're leaving; he entered two days we have to leave the castle ” he said without giving any explanation

He understood that the young woman's heart now belonged to Thers. That stupid little girl could ruin his plans

"Kill the horse" he told Tommy

“What my Lord? Lady Carol's thoroughbred? " he repeated so as not to make a mistake

"Yes. That stupid, romantic woman gave it to Thers and I don't want her to have it "

"As you wish" Tommy said without arguing

"And do a clean job"

"At your orders" Tommy said as he left the room

Sir John had called Abby: he wanted to talk to her about Carol

The woman went immediately to him, she knew he didn't like to wait

"Good morning Sir John, I hope you are well today" she said with a smile

“How can a man of my age be fine, my dear. Come closer, I want you to sit next to me” he said softly

He sent the other maids away and they were left alone

John had known Abby since she was little, she was the result of a violence that the young mother hadn't said a word about with anyone except him and he had helped and brought her to the castle. Fate, however, was cruel to her: she died giving birth to the little girl who was left alone in the world

The man decided that she would be at the side of Carol, his only daughter, with whom he shared the sad fate of not having a mother as a guide. Abby was Carol's maid, but more than a servant they had grown up like two sisters to the age of majority, when each had to respect her role; but he knew very well that they loved each other like two sisters and supported and advised each other and he was happy

On the other hand, he too, considered Abby as an in-laws daughter and the woman brought him respect and affection equal to her

"How have things been at the castle since Carol made the decisions?" he asked her to understand her availability

"My Lord, your daughter has inherited from you the sense of justice and honesty, so she is acting in the best way, given the situation" said diplomat

"I was certain of this and I realized it to Sir Dannie whom I trust blindly and who will accompany her on this journey for peace, but you know well that she is a stubborn and impulsive woman especially for her feelings and I have heard some gossip ... He said to urge the woman to be honest

"Carol has a good heart Sir John and her actions can be misinterpreted" she said without having the courage to look him in the eye.

“I want to be clearer and I want you to be honest with me, as you always have been. Nor does my daughter's life, which is worth more to me than my own life, you know "said the man, taking her hand

Abby broke up "What do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me about Carol and Thers" he said without hesitation

"Sir why don't you ask Carol?" she said anxiously

"Abby my daughter is the light of my eyes and I know she loves me, but she wouldn't open her heart to me for fear that she might disagree with her choices and they could put her in danger, especially now"

"You know that we grew up as sisters, you put me in a position that I don't like and I don't want to face: choosing between love for a sister or for a father" she said gently

“Thank you for your sincerity and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, I just want you to help Carol not make a hasty and dangerous decision. I heard that Thers sleeps in his room "

“Yeah, that's it” Abby said

"And that Carol took care of her care without calling a doctor" the man continued

"Yes" the woman replied without adding details

"So you know the nature of Thers" he asked for confirmation

"How do you know about Thers?" asked the surprised woman

“I knew the father and therefore her secret. Don't get me wrong Abby, the nature of Thers or anyone else is no reason to feel sorry for me. For me, only the sincerity of feelings counts ” he said, referring also to the woman

For the first time in front of the man, Abby got a tear from her eyes "You are very good my Lord, and also right" she said sobbing

"Come on, my dear, I have always sensed your torments and I hope you can soon take the path of happiness, with whoever you want"

Abby wiped her tears and smiled at him nodding

“But for Carol the situation is more complicated, you know. What if it was just an infatuation? What if it was just curiosity? And if they slept together, you know well that it would be another betrayal for the kingdom and the crown especially now that the war must be averted "

"I understand Sir John, but how can you ignore the feelings of the heart for the reason of state?" he asked

“I will never force my daughter to live a lie but I cannot let the situation be taken lightly. If it is love, it will resist time and events, I just want her to have the time to understand what she really wants and not be caught up in passion or instincts "

"What do you want me to do?" the woman asked

"May you help her not to be hasty, we have powerful enemies who are just waiting for our false step. Carol is a responsible but stubborn woman, if I talked to her about it, she would take it as a limitation of the principles I taught her, as a command and she would rebel and I don't want to lose her "

“I understand, do not worry. I'll talk to you "

"Well. Thanks "said the man smiling at her

Abby was about to leave when the man stopped her "Wait, I want to ask you another thing"

"Yes, tell me"

"Are you happy now?" the man asked referring to Genevieve

Abby was surprised but sincerely answered "Yes"

"Do you want to tell me about her?" he asked like a good father

Abby sat back down and told him everything with an open heart

Carol had fulfilled all her duties, checked the records, distributed the weekly dues to the farmers, and signed the new ordinances; she couldn't wait to return to Thers also because she knew that in a few days they would have to separate. So he thought of having a special dinner prepared and making their evening special

She went into the kitchen and asked Genevieve what Thers' favorite dish was

"My Lady, Thers has never had a tantrum about food, but he prefers game" she said

"Well, prepare some fresh spelled bread and send someone to hunt a wild boar, I want to make you something good for tonight" she said, getting into the stove to prepare the accompanying sauce

"Right away Lady Carol" replied the redhead, hurrying

Abby went into the kitchen and saw Carol cooking with Genevieve

"Why did you come to the kitchen, are you already hungry?" she said to tease Carol

"Don't start Abby teasing me, I'm cooking for tonight" Carol said checking her cereal soup.

"What is so zealous about, what are we celebrating?" she asked approaching Genevieve giving her a kiss on the cheek

The woman turned away from Abby shaking her head "You don't have to here" she said without adding anything else, looking at Carol

"Carol knows about us, I don't see what's wrong if I greet you with an innocent kiss" she said annoyed

“Don't worry, you can trust me, nobody will know your secret. I'm happy that you are together and that you love each other” Carol said

Genevieve blushed and said in a thin voice: "Thank you"

Abby smiled then turned to Carol: "I need to talk to you"

"It's urgent? I should finish dinner” she said, tasting the sauce

"Yes" the woman said seriously

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with the cooking while you're away" Genevieve offered

"Okay, it won't take long" Carol said, undoing her apron and following Abby

The woman took her to Genevieve's room where no one could hear their conversation

"You made me come all the way here to show me your alcove" Carol laughed

"No, nobody here will listen to us and we can talk quietly"

"So you scare me, what happened?"

"What shouldn't happen, I guess" Abby said

"What are you talking about Abby?" Carol was getting impatient

"Lady Carol, you know what I think about freedom and being honest with ourselves"

“Get to the point Abby” Carol said

"You don't have to sleep with Thers"

"Thing?" Carol began

"Now she's fine, she's stronger and you can't be so rash, if you sleep together you will give in to what you feel for her"

"Abby, I don't think that's your concern" the woman said as she headed for the door

"Wait a moment, think" she said, stopping her, holding her arm

"Abby, the fact that I confided my feelings for Therese to you doesn't mean you can tell me what I should or shouldn't do with her"

"Don't get me wrong but you are not in a position to give in to feelings, think of your father, your subjects: what would happen if you knew that you are no longer ... ..." she hesitated a moment as he finished the sentence

"Thing?" Carol said

"Unstoppable," Abby said plainly "It would be everyone's bane"

Carol opened her eyes wide and was silent for a moment. Shee hadn't thought about the consequences of her love affair with Therese. She was so happy with the feelings she had and that they were reciprocated

She sat down on the bed to think and Abby followed her, taking her hand

“You don't have to repress your feelings, just be cautious. Go away, solve the problem with Harge and if your feelings are still the same, you will make a decision for your life "

Carol listened then lifted her face and looking into her eyes said"I know love Abby, I feel it"

"Well. Then things will not change and the wait will make everything more magical, I assure you. I also say this for Therese, if Richard or Harge suspect something they will try to kill her "

"Do you really think that?" Carol said, alarmed

"Yes. You have to be careful just to defend yourself and yourself from them "

Carol could only agree

"All right. It will be difficult but you are right, we must be cautious. Thank you " she said hugging her" You are like a sister to me, do you know? " she said lovingly

“Why do you think I would have spoken to you like that? I care about you and no one will harm you as long as I am with you "said the woman, getting out of bed" now it will be good to go back to the kitchen, could I try your delicacies too? "

"Sure," Carol said and they left the room


	12. Capitolo 12

Dinner was ready now. Carol tasted everything and from her expression both Abby and Genevieve knew she was more than satisfied

"Abby, I'm going to have dinner with my dad, help me bring him dinner" she said, taking off her apron

Genevieve was surprised and looked at Abby

"Yes, Madam" Abby said as she set the food on a trolley to transport it

"Genevieve you bring dinner to Thers and tell her I'm having dinner with my father" she said, lowering her gaze and with a sigh she left the kitchen

"Abby isn't this weird?" asked the redhead

"What's wrong? Lady Carol wants to have dinner with her father before leaving, after all she has not fully recovered and is old, and she will be away for a long time. The journey will be long and it is not yet known how the story will end with that treacherous Harge "

"Yes, it's true; but she cooked all day and everything Thers likes. I thought you wanted to organize a special dinner "

"She did, didn't she?" Abby said, tasting the stew and enjoying the taste

“Don't treat me stupid! You know what I mean: a dinner for two” Genevieve said

“Genevieve believe me when I tell you that Carol loves Thers, but the situation they live in is very complicated and they still don't have the chance to live their love. She is the heir to a very coveted kingdom and is not expected to marry those she loves with so much ease; she also thinks that the law requires that she have a certain behavior before getting married so it is better that they avoid close contacts "

“Oh, I get it. This is all very sad " said Genevieve" They don't deserve this suffering " she said as her eyes moistened

Abby released the cart and hugged her

"Don't worry, I'll do everything so they can be happy as we are" she said giving her a sweet kiss

Genevieve smiled at her and did as Carol told her, setting up the food cart for Thers too

“What a surprise my dear! What do I owe this royal treatment to? " John said, tasting Carol's dinner

“I wanted to spoil you, my dear father” she said happily

"Will you leave soon?" asked the elderly father

"Yes"

A moment of silence followed as the man picked up Carol's hand and caressed it gently

"I'm hungry" he said

“Good” Carol said serving him

They both remained silent throughout the dinner

Abby and Genevieve entered Carol's room with dinner

"Where is Carol?" Therese asked rising on her torso

"She's at her father's for dinner" said Abby

"Really? She told me we were going to have dinner together, did something happen? " she asked worriedly

"Just a father and daughter night" Abby continued

Therese couldn't hide her disappointment

“Thers, Lady Carol will soon leave and her father is not healed yet. Don't be selfish! " Genevieve said

"I guess that's right" Thers said softly

"I think you need to think about the situation well" said Abby

"What are you referring to?" Thers asked

"Thers, I know how Lady Carol feels and feels about you, but you have to be realistic: right now, you can't live your feelings" said Abby sincerely.

"Did Carol send you?" Thers said defensively

"Of course not; but don't you think that forcing things can put her in danger? "

Thers remained silent to think

“Thers, Abby is right. If Harge or Richard knew about you… .. ”Genevieve said

"I won't let them hurt you!" she said impetuously

"They could do it to you!" Genevieve said "and then do what they want with her"

"Do you think I would not give my life for her?" Thers said

"I know well" said Genevieve "and this is what we want to avoid ......."

"A massacre of innocents" continued Abby "You have to act with cunning and have a lot of patience"

Thers no longer felt like talking

"Leave me alone" she said without adding anything else

"Thers eat something first" Genevieve said

"My hunger is gone" the woman said, looking towards the window

"Carol has cooked all day, she has prepared all the dishes you like best, at least try them" insisted her friend; but Thers made no mention of any movement

Abby squeezed Genevieve's shoulder motioning her to leave and the redhead grudgingly agreed, saying: "I'll leave everything here next to the bed if your appetite returns" and walked away

Abby followed her and then stopped at the door and went back

"Thers if you really love Carol don't sleep with her"

Thers turned to the woman. “What do you think you're doing Abby? Are you jealous or what? " she asked, frowning

"Nooo! It's stupid of you to believe that she can be jealous of Carol "

"Everything seems to make me think otherwise" the woman said

Abby approached the woman “Didn't you think sleeping with her could harm her? You know the law well; and then if Harge knew…. "

"She doesn't want Harge" Thers said dryly

“But he does; her and her kingdom. He would do anything to get what he wants "

"Do you think I can't protect her?" Thers said warming up

"I think you can't do much in your condition right now" the woman said sincerely

Thers she lost her patience “What I can and want to do is none of your business; and whether or not Carol sleeps with me less than ever. I urge you to go out, we have nothing more to say to each other ” she said, tasting the dinner

"Think carefully about what you do, I only want your happiness" she said disappointed by the turn their conversation had taken

"Our happiness is none of your business either" Thers said without adding more

Abby sighed and walked out to join Genevieve

Thers was disappointed. She understood that Carol had not come to dinner so as not to be alone with her. Maybe she regretted the feelings she had for her? Or had Abby convinced her that she had to go along with her father's will? Did John want Carol to marry Harge? That monster? Did he want a loveless marriage? No, she was sure not. Now she wanted to get up and go to Carol, understand what was going on. She cursed her belated recovery, but decided she would talk to her before she left in any way

She moved the dinner tray that was resting on the bed and shook off the blankets, getting out of bed

She tried to get up but a pang pierced her side making her fall back on the bed like a cooked pear

She did not give up. She tried again leaning on the chair that was next to the bed and holding on to the backrest straightened up in pain

"I can do it" she said, giving herself strength; she took something to cover herself and tried to get up. Standing, she began to take a few steps

Walking was the most natural thing but in this moment it seemed like a goal. She should have walked down the corridor and reached the other wing of the building to reach Sir John's rooms, but she was not discouraged. She left the room and skirted the wall, advancing calmly

Supporting herself against the wall she managed to reach her destination, wiped the sweat from her forehead and knocked on the door

"Come on!" Carol said wondering who she was

Thers opened the door and greeted Sir John "Good evening Sir John I don't want to disturb, but I need to talk to you" she said panting for the effort made to reach his room  
“Why aren't you in bed? How did you manage to stand up all this time? " Carol asked, reaching her in alarm "I'll take you to your room, you can't stay up that long" Carol said trying to support Thers to relieve her pain

"No," the young man replied stubbornly

Sir John was not surprised, he knew Thers and her stubbornness

"Come on Thers, sit down and have dinner with us" John said calmly

Carol was amazed, but she helped Thers approach the table next to her father's bed where she herself was sitting

"Thank you" Thers said to Sir John

"I've wanted to talk to you for a long time" said John

"Me too" said Thers "But events prevented me from doing so"

"Darling, would you like to add a cover to our guest?" John said so he could be alone with Thers

"Father I ...." Carol said understanding the parent's intentions

“Carol be nice, you could bring me some wine. As you can see I'm not very agile” Thers said to get her to obey John

Carol nodded and left them alone

"Well," said John" I'm happy to see your wounds are on the mend"

"Yeah, thanks to Carol" Thers said

"My daughter is an excellent nurse, but she is too instinctive a woman and this worries me"

"She is an instinctive woman but also responsible and good" said Thers

"Yes, but her good heart can lead her not to see the evil that surrounds us"

"What are you worried about?" Thers asked

“This trip with Richard and then Harge. They are dangerous and dishonest men "

"I am aware of it and I have tried to dissuade it"

“This is also not the solution to the problem, not going to Harge would lead to war, but I don't want my daughter to be unhappy. And you?"

"Of course not. I want to be honest with you, I have love for her” she said, looking into his eyes

"I'm aware of that" John said sipping some wine

"Are you afraid of this?" the young man asked openly

“I only want my daughter's happiness. I'd lie to you if I told you the situation doesn't give me any thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against love, in all its forms, but what worries me is the world around us which is not yet ready for this; and then there is the question of the kingdom, but for me this takes a back seat now "

“What do you want me to do? What can you do for me? " Thers said

“I ask you to be patient, to wait for my daughter to be free from all obstacles and to understand if you are the right choice. Her enthusiasm, her instinct can distort feelings and I don't want this for you either: for both of them it would be a catastrophe in this world! "

“Should I let her go without doing anything? How can you ask me? " Thers said warming up "I know what I feel and what I want and I won't let Richard or Harge hurt her or take her away from me!" she said standing up

"Wait, I don't want this too. I am sure of the sincerity of your feelings and that you can defend it from the evils of the world. I ask you to watch over there there, to defend it. I am old and tired and I don't know how much time I still have left ....... "

Thers calmed down at those words and sat down again

"You don't have to worry about this, you are well looked after and you will soon be back on your feet"

“Even if it were, I'm old and I want to leave this world at peace with myself and knowing that Carol is happy. Will you make her happy if she wants it? Will you watch over her? "

"Yes. Even if she doesn't want me, I promise her I'll watch over her and no one will ever hurt her " said Thers

The man took her hand and squeezed it tightly, Thers reciprocated the gesture as a pact made

"I will let her leave, but I will follow her at a distance to the kingdom of Harge and then I will introduce myself to him as your messenger"

"Well, I trust in your common sense and if it is fate will, happiness will return to this kingdom"

Carol entered at that moment and saw the two talking amiably and was surprised, she had imagined knowing their impulsive character that they would argue because of her and she had hurried worried about an adverse reaction from her father towards the person she loved

“Darling, you're finally back. Bring the wine we have to toast "

"What father?" she asked handing the bottle of wine to Thers

"To your journey of peace and our happiness: may it come as soon as possible" said the man, touching the cup of Thers

"More than fair" Thers said, toasting and looking Carol in the eye

Carol felt embarrassed, but tried to hide her state by sipping the wine

"Well. It is late I have to rest these old bones and tomorrow will be a stressful day for you, let me rest "said John putting down the goblet

"Sure. I wish you goodnight” Carol said kissing him

"Thers got up and greeted the man and left the room slowly, leaning back against the walls to reach the road back to her room again

“Let me help you” Carol said offering her arm

"It's not necessary" Thers said

"Why did you want to talk to my father?"

"I thought it was right that he knew from me what I will do now"

"Thing?" Carol asked

“Your father is a righteous man Carol and I admire him so much, but no one can decide my fate but myself. I love you and this will never change but I will do as he asked me and I will wait for you to make a decision peacefully " she said looking into her now shining eyes

"Thank you" Carol just replied, approaching the young man's body to help her walk

Richard watched them from a distance. He saw that they left John's room and together they came to Carol's room

They entered the bedroom and Thers sat on the bed still holding Carol close to him

"Stay with me" she said

Carol didn't know what to say. She knew that if she stayed, and Thers wanted to love her, she wouldn't be able to say no. Abby's words came to her mind, her responsibilities to her father and the kingdom

"I can't" she whispered

"Yes you can," Thers begged. "Nothing will happen, I'll be able to control myself, I promise you" she said lovingly.

Carol could not say no, wiped the sweat from her forehead with her handkerchief and turned to approach the door, locking it.

Richard knew they were going to spend the night together

"Cursed!" he began as he entered his room

Tommy walked in behind him "Sir Lady Carol is back in the room with Thers"

"I've seen them, but this will be the last time that little boy teases me! Have you prepared everything for departure? "

"Yes, everything is organized" said his servant pouring him a drink

"Let's leave him tonight, he will have one last memory of Lady Carol and the joys of this world!" he said, lifting the goblet and drinking its contents all in one gulp

Dawn was not long in coming and a new day appeared on the world

Carol woke up to the chirping of birds and turned to the other side of the bed but to her surprise she found that she was alone

She jumped up and rushed into the adjoining room where she found Thers in the bathtub


	13. Capitolo 13

“Forgive me I didn't mean to bother you” Carol said turning to leave

"Wait up!" Thers said moving her torso forward creating a small water earthquake

"I just wanted to know if you were okay" the blonde said embarrassed. She had never seen Thers completely naked: it was one thing to dress her wound and another to see her completely naked, in her room

“Don't go away. Would you help me wash my back? I'm not very agile yet ”the young woman justified herself

Carol nodded and walked over to the tub. She took the piece of cloth and dipped it in the water still scented with essences, placing it along the young man's shoulders. White skin was warm to the touch and soft. Carol's hand hesitated for a moment in emotion, then hurried to avoid staying too long. Thers remained silent savoring the touch of the blonde, but realized that the situation was making her somewhat nervous.

"Done!" Carol said standing up, handing the piece of cloth to the young woman

Thers instead of picking up the cloth, she stroked the blonde's wrist and then grabbed it to prevent her from leaving

The fabric fell into the water and Thers could feel the beating of Carol's heart rate on her fingertips, the woman surprised by her gesture

"Carol ...." The brunette whispered. "You're trembling" she whispered

Carol stood up and Thers with her too

The brunette's body shone in the light of dawn, dripping, as the water came out of the tub

Both women got lost deep in their eyes; Thers released her grip and with her fingers still dripping she massaged Carol's red mouth which moistened

The blonde tasted the water by biting her lips and Thers approached hers to savor the meat

Their mouths joined in a tender, long kiss that gained vigor: the softness of the contours, the wetness of the mouth, the tongues that melted in a game of caresses and sweet sounds of desire

Carol gently walked away, catching her breath, while her gaze was drawn to the slim figure of Thers's body. Slim but muscular: the sculpted and firm curves now cold to the touch, still wet but painted with a lit fire. Carol's skin also turned red from the strong emotions she felt

"Carol, I ...." Thers tried to speak trying to understand what was going through the blonde's head

"No Thers, we can't…." She said turning her back to the brunette "Please" she pleaded

"Forgive me" Thers said, returning to the now cold water

Genevieve entered the room and saw the two distant women

"Good morning Lady Carol" she said as Carol composed herself

"Good morning Genevieve" she replied without enthusiasm

"Thers what are you still doing there, you have to get out of the tub, or you'll catch a cold: the water will be cold by now!"

Thers looked at Carol and then at Genevieve "I needed a cold bath to calm my boils" she said smiling

Genevieve turned to Carol

Carol caught the humor of her words with a smile and continued: "I'll ask Abby to make breakfast" and left the room

"What happened here, Thers?" she asked, already knowing the answer

"It will be difficult to stay away from her" said the brunette coming out of the tub wrapped in a linen cloth

"You will see that the distance will strengthen the feeling" she said to cheer her up

"I don't want to think about it now, I just want to heal quickly" she said, quickly dressing

"Sure" replied the woman helping her to reach the bed

Carol went to knock on Richard's room, Tommy opened in surprise

"Good morning Lady Carol" he said, bowing his head in greeting

"Good morning Tommy, is Sir Richard awake?" she asked impatiently

"Not yet milady, but I can wake him up" he said to please her

"It is not necessary. Tell him that tomorrow we will leave at dawn, so that he gets ready " she said, leaving without waiting for an answer

Abby was in the kitchen making breakfast, Genevieve joined her and sat down at the table

"What is it, why are you so silent?" the woman asked, handing her a cup of milk

"It's not right. Life is not fair. After so much suffering you believe you have found happiness and in an instant fate makes fun of you and pushes it away " she said all in one breath

“I hope you're not talking about us,” Abby said, shaking her hand

“Of course not, we are lucky. You know who I'm talking about” she said, looking around for fear that someone might hear them

"It's just a temporary separation" the older woman said to cheer her up

"Do you really think that?" Genevieve asked

“I'm sure it will. Now have breakfast, it will be a long day "

"Did she come to talk to me and you didn't wake me up?" Richard said, rising abruptly from the bed

"She didn't give me time, Lord" Tommy said to justify himself

“You are incapable. What could bring her to come to me in the early morning? "

"She told me to tell you that we will leave at dawn in the morning and therefore you will have to prepare for departure"

“Finally it has been decided! Well, prepare me a bath and prepare everything as we agreed "

"Yes Sir" Tommy said hurrying

"My dear you are spoiling me: this morning honey loaf and sweets too" said John biting into a soft sweet bun

"You need to recover as soon as possible and sweetness is an excellent medicine" said Carol pouring him some hot coffee

"So you dedicate this treatment to all the sick in the palace?" the man said, watching her reaction

"Only to those who deserve it" said the woman teasing him

The man laughed heartily "Well said my dear!" he said sipping his coffee satisfied

"I have arranged that every day you will have a different dessert for breakfast"

"So you decided to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes" Carol said without adding anything else

"You'll find us fat as pigs then when you return" John said to steal a smile from her

The two stayed together all morning, as if it were the last day to spend together

Thers was agitated, she could no longer stay in bed

"Getting excited won't make you heal any faster" Dannie said as she entered the room

“Dannie! You're finally here” the woman said rising on her torso

"I came to see how you are and to say hello, we'll leave at dawn"

"I knew it" the woman said annoyed, getting even more agitated

“Don't be impatient. And above all try to respect the doctor's directives and you will see that in a few days you will be back on your feet "

"Dannie, never leave her alone and above all, don't let Richard approach her ...."

"I know, I know quietly nothing bad will happen to her and then Richard knows very well that Carol is Harge's prey"

"That filthy bastard, I won't let him ..." she said getting up and snapped and then doubled over for a pang at her side

"Calm down your thirst for revenge, everything will be fine, we'll be back soon you'll see" he said holding out his hand to her in greeting

Thers squeezed it tightly, certain of her friend's loyalty

Genevieve went into the bedroom and found Thers getting dressed

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, alarmed

"I want to go back to my room"

"Really?" the astonished woman asked "Just now that ...."

“Yes, precisely because she is leaving tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to let her go if I slept with her again” she said looking out the window

"I understand," Genevieve said sadly trying to help her get to her room

"No need" Thers said "I want you to call the doctor"

"Are not you feeling good?" the girl asked, alarmed

"No, I just want a consultation and I want no one to know"

"Why?"

At that moment Carol arrived

"What happens? Why are you standing? Dress?"

Thers looked at Genevieve who realized he was too many, greeted and left

"I'll leave your room so you can sleep comfortably and leave me in the morning" she said as she passed her

Carol hugged her from behind, leaning against her body

Thers paused, savoring the woman's warmth upon her

"You know I don't want to, but it's necessary"

Thers released their embrace and turned to her

"Promise me you'll come back to me" she said looking into her eyes

Carol took Thers' hand and placed it on her chest between the fabric of her shirt

Thers felt the softness of her woman's skin and the throb of her heart

"My heart belongs to you now and forever, don't forget it"

Thers smiled at her and captured her lips between her in a long kiss

Both would have liked time to stop but unfortunately it was time to part

The mouths parted reluctantly

"Don't come and say hello, I wouldn't be able to let you go" Thers said, caressing her cheek with her hand

Carol nodded as a tear ran down her cheek

"I want you to have this" Thers took off the bracelet from her wrist: a silver jewel with the symbol of a phoenix "It belonged to my family, it's our coat of arms" she said helping her to wear it

Carol looked at him smiling “Thanks. I will take care of it, it will be my treasure "

Thers left the room but Carol could not stop her tears

Everything seemed decided: Carol would leave with Dannie and Richard, John would continue his convalescence helped by Sir Phil and Thers would have to wait for the return of his beloved at least until he was completely healed.

The doctor knocked on Thers' room, the young woman was lying on the bed

"Good morning, did you call me?" said introduced by Genevieve

"Yes doctor, I need your consultation and other medicines" Thers said

"I'm at your disposal" the man said, reaching her

"I count on your discretion" the young man said while the man was intent on visiting

"Don't worry" she assured her

"Genevieve pack your bags, you will follow Lady Carol and you will be at her disposal"

"Is this what you want?" the woman said

"Yes, I would feel calmer"

"I'll leave as you wish," and left the room in search of Abby

The hours passed slowly and Carol was immersed in deep sadness. Abby could read it in her eyes that she didn't want to leave Thers but tried not to talk about the subject so as not to further distress her

"It is all ready for tomorrow ” she just said

“Good” Carol said

"Do you need anything else for the night?" the friend asked

"No, thanks but I would like you to stay here"

"Thing? Don't even think about it” she said

"I want you to stay with Thers and make sure she's okay"

"I don't think he needs the nurse" she said scornfully

“Abby. Do not joke; it is already difficult for me to leave it in these conditions "

"I know but…."

“No buts, it's decided. This is my will "

“Who will take care of you? Who will help and advise you? "

"I certainly don't need a nurse, don't you think?"

"Lady Carol I spoke like this because you will be alone in a foreign land"

"I'll go with you," Genevieve said as she entered the room

"Genevieve what are you saying?" Abby said in surprise

"Thers wants me to stand beside you and not leave you even for a moment" Genevieve said turning to Carol.

"You two have the same head, that's why you are made for each other" said Abby, laughing sarcastically

“Do you want this? She never separated from you” the blonde said thoughtfully

"She fears for your safety and knows well that I can help you on any occasion"

"I asked Abby the same too," Carol said

"You actually ordered me" the woman pointed out

“Abby, this is no time to complain” Genevieve said

"But in doing so we will be far from each other and I would not want to separate from you" said the woman, frowning

“I'll fix it right away” Carol said as she left the room and went to Thers

She knocked on the door and entered after hearing Thers' voice inviting her to enter

"Doctor what are you doing here?" she said seeing the doctor in Thers' room "Are you sick?"

“Don't rush to conclusions I'm fine, I asked the doctor to come. I just wanted your opinion on my recovery "

"So?" the woman asked in apprehension

"Everything is going well, Sir Thers is young and the wound is healing quickly"

Carol felt relieved at those words

"Thanks for coming" said Thers dismissing him

The doctor said goodbye and left

"Why are you here Carol?" Thers asked

"I heard you want Genevieve to come with me"

"Yes, I would be calmer" Thers said softly

"I also asked Abby to stay for you"

Thers laughed. “It's not necessary. I am in a bed and apart from Richard who will be with you, nobody wants to hurt me "

"Yes I know but it could help you"

"And didn't you think you would separate two sweethearts? Already the two of us will have to endure the separation I do not think we should make them suffer too” she said sadly

“That's why I came to decide” Carol said

"Abby and Genevieve will be with you and I'll text you every day to let you know about my health, okay?" she said approaching the woman and stroking her face

"I'm counting" the blonde said, savoring the touch of her beloved's hand

"It will be good if you go or I won't let you go" Thers said kissing her

Carol was speechless, nodded and left the room


End file.
